Mis patines y Aang
by SukiKyoshi
Summary: Me encerré en mi habitación…suspiré, sentí que aquel aire expulsado se iban todos mi miedos y temores, pero siempre…siempre queda un poco de ello sentía las cuencas de mis ojos envueltas en lágrimas… "emoción"… estaba a una semana de mi primera audición...CAPITULO 5 ACTUALIZADO LA ESQUINA DE LOS BESOS
1. Prologo

Les presento la siguiente historia como otras de las que he hecho, estoy empezando por lo que se que no soy tan buena pero aun así sin que me dejen reviews no me rindo nunca, :D todo será muy diferente aunque si tomare ciertas situaciones iguales a la de la historia original pero cambiaran los lugares (AU) y tratare de emparejar a cada uno con sus elementos pero de diferente forma, será como la vida cotidiana de los adolescentes que persiguen sus sueños con un toque magico y cada quien con su punto de vista, formaran el equipo de diferentes maneras, serán varias parejas pero me centrare en el Kataang…bueno pasen a leer les agradecería algún review, así sea de observaciones, sugerencia o como quieran =)

DISCLAIMER: No poseo a ninguno de los personajes.

Creo que esta demás que ponga ese aviso pues todos ya lo saben

**INTRO**

**Mis patines y Aang**

**Katara POV**

15 de Octubre el día en que al final le digo adiós al que fue durante 17 años mi hogar, mi refugio, hoy fue un día pesado además, se que nada será fácil abandonar mi ciudad, mi gente y a Gran Gran por que lo que me he propuesto no es fácil, mi nombre es Katara y mi sueño es convertirme en una patinadora profesional como lo fue mi madre, gracias a ella he heredado esta hermosa habilidad, sentir la libertad desde los pies,

-Trencitas el tío Bato ya esta esperándonos en el jeep, apresúrate- Esa voz fue la de mi hermano Sokka- Este…Sokka, me esperarían 5 minutos?- me miro con cara de "tuvimos todo el día para hacer lo pendiente y se te ocurre ahora"

-Lo siento- Reí nerviosamente

-Esta bien, esta bien solo 5 minutos-

-Gracias- le sonreí, tome mi bolso y observe por última vez a la que dejaría de ser mi habitación, tan blanca y tan solitaria ahora, pero era lo mejor para mi y mi familia, mi destino es Ba Sing Se la ciudad de los sueños y esperanzas, tengo una audición para ingresar al equipo de patinaje sobre hielo profesional "The North Tribe", y así como yo muchos otros jóvenes también viajarían a la ciudad capital para hacer sus intentos solo espero que mi madre me de suerte, Salí y cerré con cuidado la puerta y me encontré con Gran Gran mirándome tristemente…

-Oh, vamos Gran Gran, querías verme triunfar estoy siguiendo tu consejo- Tome las manos de mi abuela estaban frías mas de lo común, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí guardaría esa imagen toda mi vida, quizás no volvería a ver a Gran, porque ella ya esta muy avanzada de edad y yo recién mudándome seria un buen gasto regresar para solamente visitarla

-Mi niña, tu sabes muy bien que a quien estas siguiendo es a tu corazón, no mis consejos-

-Abuela…-No pude evitar llorar, la opresión en mi pecho era lentamente liberada era muy doloroso separarme de mi abuela ella me ha criado a mi y a Sokka cuando mama murió, se hizo cargo de nosotros y nos aguanto hasta ahora, mi abuela no merece sufrir…

-Bueno, debo irme el tío Bato me esta apurando- mi abuela seco mis lagrimas y me abrazo muy fuerte y me acompaño hasta la puerta

-Nos vemos Gran Gran- Le di un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos mi niña- Me tomo la mano y mirándome a los ojos tristemente me dijo- Espero que no me odies-Su expresión y sus palabras me dejaron petrificada, porque he de odiar a mi abuela, si ella estaba sufriendo por mi causa?

-No Gran…jamás lo haría- le sonreí por ultima vez y me subí al jeep- Abuela, quiero volver a comer ciruelas de mar asadas para la cena!- oh…como extrañaría la gastronomía de Gran

-Esta bien, pero debes volver para que lo hagas!- No dije nada mas, no sabia si volvería, tan solo volví a sonreír mire a Sokka que estaba a mi lado tenia los ojos hinchados quizás el también estaba como yo, finalmente me despedí con señas de mi abuela observando como su imagen se desvanecía a medida que el jeep iba avanzando, cuando por fin estaba algo mas tranquila sentí incomodidad me agache para quitar el tumulto que estaba adormeciendo mis pies pero me lleve un sentimiento desagradable

-Que hace eso ahí?- la histeria se estaba apoderando de mi

-Gran Gran me pidió que la trajera, pues sabia que si por ti fuera la dejarías abandonada, agradéceme soy un hermano considerado- Sentí la necesidad de tirarla, desaparecerla de mi vista para mi esa caja estaba maldita

-Sabes que no la quiero conmigo- Vi como Sokka reacciono y tomo la caja en su regazo de inmediato dejándome con las manos estiradas porque yo quería deshacerme de ella, desaparecerla a ella y su contenido -Sentí la mirada del tío Bato por el espejo retrovisor

-Katara eso a lo que tú desprecias es parte de tu madre- Me dijo con voz molesta

-Ya suficiente tuvo que le hayan quitado la vida- Le dije mirándolo de igual manera, por el espejo…

-Katara!- Sokka me llamo la atención- Es tan solo una simple caja con unos patines comunes y corrientes- Se excuso abriendo la caja y zarandeando los patines

-Sino hubiera sido por ellos, mi madre estuviera conmigo- Le arranche los patines y los volví a guardar- entonces desaparécela de mi vista-Sokka agarro la caja y la puso bajo sus pies

-Yo también desee eso, que mama este conmigo, también la extraño, pero me conformo con saber que esta cuidándome donde quiera que este- las palabras de Sokka me conmovieron deje a un lado mi orgullo, me disculpe con mi tío, y me aferre al brazo de mi hermano, abrace su torso y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro con la intención de dormir y el apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía

Mi madre fue asesinada, ella murió cuando yo tenia 10 años, justamente el día de la competencia final, hallaron su cuerpo en el vestíbulo del gimnasio tenia cortaduras por todo su cuerpo y un golpe en la cabeza fue lo que contribuyo a que mi madre tuviera un desenlace fatal, según la hipótesis final mi madre se había suicidado pues hallaron en su poder una arma corto punzante, eso es lo que todo el mundo cree, pero los agentes de criminalística amigos del tío Bato y de papa confirmaron que en las autopsias realizadas se hallaron rastros microscópicos de piel y sangre en sus uñas y que no pertenecían a ella, pero nadie fue capaz de llevar mas allá la investigación, y lo único que fueron capaz de devolvernos fueron los patines que estaban intactos en su casillero, según los testigos mi madre había dicho que había dejado olvidado sus patines en su camerino y por ir a buscarlos lo único que encontró fue la muerte prematuramente, 3 meses después se cerro el caso, fuimos acosados por la prensa a responder "que habría llevado a la estrella del patinaje sobre hielo Kya a quitarse la vida?", muchos hicieron de nuestra vida un verdadero infierno especulando y propagando chismes ajenos a nuestra realidad, jamás me había sentido tan desdichada lo había perdido todo, ya no había caso para vivir no sin mi madre y así tuve que irme resignando ayudando a Gran en la casa, Sokka y papa también lo hicieron pero ellos fueron mas fuertes que yo hasta que decidí que no estaría toda la vida así, empecé a fortalecerme, hacia ejercicio arduamente hasta altas horas de la noche pues mi madre desde muy niña me inculco a amar el patinaje lo que ella me enseño lo practicaba, miraba las presentaciones me empapaba de todo lo que mi madre poseía de conocimiento en sus libros y notas, trataba de crear movimientos similares a los suyos y viajaba largos tramos hasta la ciudad de Omashu a la pista de patinaje donde ella practicaba pues era la única en nuestro país, aunque mi padre no me apoyaba del todo, y aunque el me haya dicho que no me involucre siempre desobedecía y fui testaruda, nosotros no teníamos amigos las pocas personas que eran fans de mi madre me veían practicar siempre en la pista pero un día dejaron de ir y supe que habían olvidado a mi madre, ella siempre fue una mujer amable y bondadosa con una hermosa sonrisa y grandes ojos azules, tampoco descartamos que haya sido la envidia pues mi madre como tenia victorias también tenia rivales yo iba mejorando en mis propias tácticas y así libere toda la tristeza de mi ser y al fin pude entender que mi madre quería mi superación y por eso me dio la oportunidad de guiarme hasta donde estoy ahora y prometo que no la decepcionare…lo juro por mi orgullo.

Sentí mas el peso de Sokka, se había quedado dormido quizás yo también deba hacerlo, a el también le debo mi vida me ha ayudado cuando mas lo necesite, Sokka era mi cómplice el me tenia a mi y yo lo tenia a el, eso era mas que suficiente, sacrifico su escuela de arquería y su concierto de su banda de heavy metal favorita "the boomerang", el era la mente maestra en mis planes, siempre sabia como escapar sin que mi padre se diera cuenta, Sokka también tiene sus ilusiones el esta enamorado de Yue…la líder del equipo "The North Tribe" dice que es maravillosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra y me pidió que entrara a como diera a lugar al equipo, pues la quería conocer y tenerme a mi ahí dentro y como amiga de Yue era "noviazgo seguro" según el, no es que no le tenga esperanzas pero ella no es para el, Yue es una chica hermosa, delicada tan brillante y sincronizada con la mente y el alma cien por ciento en la pista, sin lugar a dudas a podía considerar como mi rival aunque yo haya tenido poca experiencia se que daré lo mejor de mi, ella es muy conocida pues es la estrella de su equipo, y muchas veces la comparaban con la difunta estrella Kya, en sus declaraciones ella decía sentirse alagada por eso, pero mama es incomparable…Sokka también ama la arquería lleva años practicando y sus tiros cada vez son mas perfectos y precisos en fin Sokka es un hermano maravilloso, aunque a veces sea un inmaduro, egocéntrico y sarcástico humano, cerré mis ojos lentamente dejando que el sol ilumine mis parpados, Ba Sing Se seria mi llave maestra y el As bajo la manga de mi madre pues se que si yo estoy aquí es por mi madre.

Mi padre también es mi fortaleza, aunque mama ya no este a su lado es una persona que ha visto por nuestra superación cada día junto con nuestra abuela materna, el ha luchado mucho porque el caso de mama no quede en la impunidad por lo que actualmente esta trabajando en ello se mantiene en contacto con detectives y agentes aunque muchas veces le hayan negado la ayuda y el caso este cerrado el sigue en la búsqueda del individuo que le quito a mama de los brazos, papa ha soportado mucho toda su vida desde muy joven, ellos se casaron cuando el tenia 21 y ella 17, después de que mama haya mordido accidentalmente una piedra en una hamburguesa, pues aquella piedra fue lo mas hermoso que mi madre halla visto en su vida, la piedra era brillante y fue lo que los unió hasta que lamentablemente la muerte los separo, mi abuelo paterno se opuso totalmente a su unión pues mi padre era un simple vendedor de hamburguesas y mi abuelo siempre le recalcaba e mi madre que no tendría ningún futuro con el y que truncaría su carrera de patinadora, mi madre siempre defendió a mi padre pues lo amaba y no le importo perder su esbelta figura por alumbrarnos a mi y a Sokka, mi padre también es un hombre admirable ahora el es el jefe naval de la flota del gobierno junto con su hermano Bato y poco a poco con sus meritos el ha llegado muy lejos aunque sus inicios hayan sido desde lo bajo, pues el siempre busco lo mejor para mi madre y para nosotros aunque no logro cambiar la opinión de mi abuelo, sin duda el abuelo Pakku era un hombre muy difícil, recuerdo cuando perseguía al pobre de Sokka para que practicara su tiro era realmente cómico.

Son tantas cosas las que recuerdo y desde hoy 15 de Octubre he decidido dejar de pensar en mi madre, asumir mi propia vida, buscar mi destino y arriesgarme por mis sueños….buscar mi propia identidad…

Awww algún review? Este solo fue el intro como para que se vallan familiarizando el primer capitulo lo subiré pronto ahí ya tratare del todo el tema y Aang hará su primera aparición ya saben que para poder continuar necesito su colaboración, alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmelo, quizás esto sea nuevo pero a mi me gusta la idea :D


	2. Katara, Bienvenida a Ba Sing Se

Esta es la primera parte del capitulo 1, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me han dado las fuerzas para continuarlo

Mis patines y Aang

Katara, Bienvenida a Ba Sing Se

-Katara…Katara…despierta- sentía un zumbido molestándome, trate de ahuyentar al fastidioso mosquito con una palmada pero sentí una superficie tersa y suave seguido de un grito

-Ahhh!, rayos trencitas- Me levante de inmediato –Que….Que sucede- aun con mi visión nublada pude ver a mi hermano a un metro de mi frotándose la mejilla, no era un mosquito era Sokka despertándome

–Oh...Sokka lo siento- no pude evitar reír tío Bato también pero el lanzo una carcajada

-Bueno muchachos hemos llegado- Tío Bato se bajo del jeep y luego lo seguí yo y por ultimo Sokka con la desagradable caja en brazos- Katara, Sokka este será su hogar de ahora en adelante

Acaso el tío Bato estaba bromeando? era sumamente grande podría jurar que ocupaba una cuadra entera con césped recién crecido y bellos maceteros con una vegetación exótica al parecer por la vista estábamos alejados del centro, quizás esto fue cosa de papa, corrí hacia la entrada principal esta era enorme estaba compuesta por dos puertas color café con un extraño símbolo en forma cuadrada y en el centro de un círculo más grande, aquellos muros parecían estar fuertemente compactados con yeso las enormes puertas estaban entre abiertas listas para nosotros en el interior de la fortaleza también había vegetación, un estanque y piedras redondas nos daban la bienvenida formando un camino curvilíneo hacia la verdadera entrada de la casa, la fachada era de tonalidad beige tenia además grandes ventanales con un pulcro vidrio recubriéndola y lo que pude divisar en el interior fueron las cortinas exquisitamente elegantes de tono dorado, bella definitivamente, Sokka apenas y asomo la cabeza dijo "wao"

-Impresionante verdad?- intervino el tío Bato

-No se lo que haya hecho papa, pero esto es mas que impresionante!- Estaba muy emocionada, la pasaría de maravillas en mi nuevo hogar

-son las ventajas de ser el "Jefe Hakoda"- dijo mi tío guiñándome un ojo

-Papa es lo máximo!- Grito Sokka entrando precipitadamente a la casa

-Hey espérame!- Moría por verla, y lo seguí, ya adentro nos encontramos con un extraño joven de cabello marrón agarrado en una coleta y ojos verdes con un extraño uniforme verde

-Buenas tardes - El hombre hizo reverencia con una extraña posición de sus manos

-Buenas tardes- No sabia como responder a su saludo, y solo le hable cordialmente

-Hola- Sokka solo alzo su mano

-Oh, Haru has llegado temprano- el tío Bato apareció también, parecía ya conocerlo desde mucho por la familiaridad y confianza con la que le hablo –Katara, Sokka el es Haru, y también formara parte de la casa

-como?!- grito Sokka produciendo eco en toda la casa

-Así es Sokka la casa a la que han llegado es nada mas y nada menos que la famosa "Orden del Loto Blanco"

-Orden del Loto Blanco?- Ahora si que estaba confundida

-Bueno no nos quedaremos en la puerta toda la vida- tío Bato nos guio hasta la sala, si que era enorme y daba la impresión de ser una casa de huéspedes levante la mirada y me encontré con escaleras que conectaban a otros pasillos muy altos llegamos a la sala principal, elegante, refinada como las casas de los ricos y nobles, nos sentamos en unos amplios muebles Haru y el Tío Bato en un sillón, Sokka y yo en otro

-Bien, antes que nada bienvenidos la razón por la que ustedes vivirán aquí es porque Katara tiene como propósito convertirse en patinadora profesional y tu Sokka no te quedaras estancado en tus prácticas de arquería –

Pude ver como se iluminaban lo ojos azules de Sokka sentí alivio pues tanto sacrificio no era solo por mi

- a ustedes se les ha renombrado como unos jóvenes competentes y mucho mas tu katara tu audición es un buen comienzo para tu carrera, tu madre es una buena referencia para que tu logres entrar a donde quieres ellos no saben que tu eres su hija pero lo verán cuando tu reflejes tu estilo en la pista, Haru es un escalador profesional aunque ciertas montañas rocosas le han traído problemas pero no se da por vencido y también se ha propuesto entrar al equipo elite de alpinismo Bumi-

-Bumi?- Rio Sokka –Es un nombre gracioso-

-Te puede parecer pero en realidad es el nombre del rey que mantuvo por muchos años la estabilidad de Ba Sing Se una persona a la que yo admiro mucho- respondió Haru un poco molesto

-que ahora no existe estabilidad?- pregunte

-Claro que si- Intervino el tío Hakoda, nos encontramos en el sector alto de Ba Sing Se este es….-

-Esperen, hay palomitas?-

-Sokka!- Regañe a mi hermano –Eres un barril sin fondo espera un poco, Tío podemos salir a conocer la ciudad?- Sokka me miro enojado pero se resigno a esperar

-Bien, por el momento no hemos tenido oportunidad de equipar la casa con provisiones alimenticias pero aprovecharemos la noche- Sokka suspiro resignado

-bien como decía estamos en el sector alto de Ba Sing Se donde habitan los nobles empresarios y gente de elite, como ya lo sabes esta ciudad es elegida por muchos jóvenes porque es una cuna de oportunidades pero los que vienen aquí es por que han nacido con estrella y el destino les ha brindado la oportunidad de prepararse al contrario de otros que se dan por vencidos, aquí puedes encontrar músicos, grandes médicos, deportistas, arquitectos, filósofos, gente de todo tipo todos hijos de gente rica y poderosa

-Y…los que no tienen los recursos suficientes?- estaba preocupada, no me gustaría estar en un ambiente tan superficial en el cual cometer un solo error me cueste demasiado

-Los de clase baja trabajan en el feudo y están el sector bajo de la ciudad allí hay un alto índice de ancianos por lo que la gente mas joven se concentra en este punto

-Entiendo….y que tiene que ver esta casa con todo eso?-

-La Orden del Loto Blanco es la casa que aloja a los futuros ingresados al mundo deportivo de Ba Sing Se, considérenlo su escuela, tu padre movió sus fichas para ustedes dos entraran, así como también existe "Wuan Shuan" que es la casa de los médicos y otras ciencias también existe "Lirio Panda" que es el hogar de los que practican el arte-

-Ba Sing Se es realmente impresionante, pero no me agrada la idea de que otros chicos hayan perdido esta oportunidad- Estaba maravillada agradecí a los espíritus y a mi madre sin ellos no estaría a aquí, y ni mencionar a mi padre pero no estaba del todo contenta cuantos jóvenes no se quedaron atrás y yo la he tenido fácil

-Si, entiendo katara pero debes aprender a ser egoísta alguna vez en tu vida, quizás los espíritus te han reservado este lugar pues de los que se quedaron tu y tu hermano son los mas indicados Ba Sing Se también tiene sus contras, no tan notables para los ciudadanos pero muy notables para los que estamos involucrados con el gobierno

-A que te refieres tío?- La respuesta de mi tío no me convenció, pero tengo que aceptarlo respire hondo y suspire

-Bueno señorita Katara- esta vez intervino Haru, no me gustaban las formalidades por lo que lo de **señorita** estaba demás

-Dime solo Katara seremos compañeros- le sonreí y el joven no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, reí por dentro pues mi intención no era intimidarlo

-Bueno, Katara pudiste comprobar a la entrada de la ciudad los grandes muros que se alzaban?

-Ah…bueno en realidad…yo venia dormida-

-Entiendo, los viajes hacia Ba Sing Se no son nada cómodos, la razón por lo que están ahí es porque fue atacada por un país vecino, en la segunda guerra mundial, pero esa es historia antigua, ahora Ba Sing Se también es llamada la ciudad impenetrable por sus grandes muros cerca de allí viven los agentes Dai Li que ayudan a que cualquier ataque terrorista sea inmediatamente detectado pero últimamente se han vuelto opresores y tiranos cosa que no nos gusta a nosotros por lo que es muy difícil hacerle entender al Presidente Kuei y se ha regido a su forma militar-

-entiendo…no es todo como parece-

-Debes irte acostumbrando a las apariencias- Advirtió el tío Bato –ahora que ya has escuchado cierta historia de la ciudad te daré el código de tu habitación y la de tu hermano- Saco de su maletín una lista al parecer ahí se encontraban las habitaciones disponibles se puso sus lentes y busco detalladamente

-Bien….tu habitación es la 24 y la de Sokka la 25 sus pertenencias ya están arriba- me estrecho su mano para darme dos pequeñas llaves- ah…por cierto…esta prohibido llegar tarde, en situaciones que demuestren lo contrario a su conducta si tienen alguna fiesta o reuniones fuera de la casa no duden en avisármelo ustedes tendrán un guía que les recogerá y les dejara en el lugar y -Wao! Increíble- exclamo mi hermano alzando enérgicamente sus brazos, se levanto de su sillón y corrió por una de las escaleras que conectaba los pasillos nuestra habitación estaba en el tercer piso

-Katara no vendrás?!- Me grito desde un alto considerable

-No grites Sokka! Ya voy- Grite de igual manera

- Katara olvidas esto- dudaba, no estaba segura de querer aceptar la caja que contenía los patines de mama, algo me decía que la tomara pero mis brazos no se movían por lo que el tío Bato tuvo que hacerlo por mi, estiro mis mano y coloco cobre ellas la caja no podía la tome sin chistar, tampoco tenia ganas de "demostrar" que me hacia daño, porque…son un objeto simplemente me conformaba con esa idea en mi cabeza un simple objeto…

-Gracias tío- Apenas y pude sonreír subí las escaleras, aquella casa no dejaba de impresionarme todo era finamente tallado la madera tan reluciente y una alfombra color vino tinto daba la primera vista al largo pasillo recorrí con la vista cada numero de habitación, ahí estaba era la ultima esquinera aquella habitación tenia mi nombre impregnado en una etiqueta en el centro superior de la puerta la abrí y la primera vista para mi fue realmente acogedora mi habitación tenia colores duraznos y todas las comodidades en general, no me quejaba estaba a mi gusto y me adaptaría fácilmente estaban mis maletas allí abrí las puertas del closet este no estaba vacio en el fondo se encontraba una caja con finos acabados y un gran moño rosa baje la caja que tenia en mis manos y tome la que me estaba matando de curiosidad por abrirla, entre un montón de papel de seda se asomaba una pieza de tela, removí por completo el papel y no era una pieza cualquiera era una body color celeste cielo con un tutu brillante y tres estrellas adornaban su parte superior su textura elástica y diminuta cintura lo hacían ver extremadamente delicado, dentro de la caja también había una tarjeta aquella era la letra de papa…

"_Bienvenida a Ba Sing Se, adorada hija Katara"_

Las lágrimas empezaron a perderse por mis mejillas, era un lindo detalle mi padre estaba comprendiéndome pero me recordaba mucho a la vestimenta que usaba mama a ella le encantaban los tutus y sus patines combinaban siempre, su gusto exquisito por la moda también era percibido por mi padre, me sentía realmente feliz

SOKKA POV

Esto es realmente emocionante me lance con todo sobre la cama, nueva ciudad, prácticas de arquería, y sobre todo ella…

Yue…

Admito, amor platónico, pero no esta fuera de mis posibilidades, con Katara todo será más fácil si me hago notar seguro Yue será mi amiga, y lograre conquistarla con mi gran personalidad!

-Sokka!- Una voz inconfundible interrumpió mis pensamientos, la voz de trencitas si que era molesta cuando estaba enojada

-Que?-

-Nos vamos?- Rayos ya recordé teníamos que salir había olvidado que hasta tenia hambre!

-Este…espérame 5 minutos- Katara frunció el ceño odiaba esperarme

Entre rápido y tome mi buzo y me puse los botines guarde algo de dinero en los bolsillos del pantalón

-Listo-

-Bien el tío Bato nos esta esperando-

Baje con katara pisándole los talones y el tío Bato estaba esperándonos con Haru en la sala vi como aquel muchacho vio de pies a cabeza a mi hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras, no era para menos Katara es una chica linda y con buen cuerpo el vestido blanco que llevaba resaltaba mas su figura su largo cabello ondulado adornado por dos horquillas en forma de una rosa en cada una de sus trencitas, sus piernas largas descubiertas y el ligero maquillaje mostraba lo mejor de sus ojos azules y profundos Haru se dio cuenta que lo mire y aparto la vista enseguida, salimos de la casa y subimos al jeep sin duda katara llamaría la atención, no era para mas, es mi hermana, el vivo retrato de mi madre…

Ya en el auto Katara se sentó junto al tío Bato y Haru y yo nos quedamos en el asiento trasero

-bien chicos que es lo que quieren conocer primero-

Y como reacción mi cerebro ordeno rápidamente

-Comida!-

Katara estuvo de acuerdo y nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad los centros comerciales, luces cálidas enormes edificios y su refinada arquitectura, autos elegantes, nos paramos frente a una casa, muy similar a la nuestra por fuera pero esta tenia una fuente y enormes rejas rodeando la parte frontal de la casa parecía una jaula gigante así mismo con gran jardín ornamental

-Que hacemos aquí?-

-Esta fortaleza es el hogar de los músicos bailarines y cantantes talentosos tengo las fichas de los nuevos ingresados, según se que llegaran en dos o tres días- Respondió mi tío, bajando el espejo de la ventana

-Ah...es la Lirio Panda- Esta vez fue Katara que miraba atónitamente y todos bajamos del jeep y el tío Bato se dirigió hacia la enorme casa

-Así es, si prestan atención puedan llegar a escuchar una que otra melodía pero ahí donde ustedes la ven la Lirio Panda ha sobrevivido de ser demolida varias veces, pues los vecinos aquí son muy amantes del silencio y han presentado innumerables quejas de ruidos hasta huelgas pues aquí la mayoría desciende de gobernantes y políticos por lo que es un enemigo muy difícil-

-porque una caja musical podría causar tanto problema!- esta gente si que es molesta lo poco que he podido comprobar con los relatos de mi tío

-Aquella caja musical es una obra maravillosa, pero te sorprenderás mas cuando conozcas a su mentor no es mas joven que nosotros Sokka, es un gran maestro sus composiciones han formado parte de las grandes voces y ha dirigido las orquestas que existen en esta ciudad - Haru hablaba con tanta admiración y énfasis en sus palabras

-Y tu…lo conoces?- pregunto Katara escépticamente a Haru

-No he tenido la oportunidad, no es un chico que le guste mostrarse y solo lo hace cuando lleva el mando de la batuta gracias a el esa fortaleza es lo que es ahora desde muy niño ha amado la música con su propia vida y lo ha demostrado siempre- El tío Bato nos hizo seña para que nos quedemos allí y lo esperáramos

-es en serio? aquí están realmente locos como la música podría causar tanto mal, la música limpia el alma y purifica el espíritu-

-Cálmate trencitas, no es para tanto ellos saben defenderse por algo han sobrevivido mucho tiempo- Trate de bajarle los humos, pues yo tampoco compartía la idea de todo esto era ridículo en una ciudad de pensamiento libre

-me gustaría conocerlo….-

-A quien quieres conocer-

-a el….a ese chico…-Katara no apartaba la mirada de la casa y tontamente coloco una mano en su mentón en que estaba pensando?

-Pues…no lo se Katara, es muy difícil es muy discreto pero siempre se oye buenas referencias de el-

-aun así quiero conocerlo- Katara miro fijamente a nuestro tío que hablaba con uno de los guardias y le entregaba un sobre- Es posible que con sus influencias pueda conocerlo, quizás papa me pueda ayudar?-

-Porque quieres conocerlo, no es algo que nos importe además es raro-

-Sokka, quizás Katara pueda necesitarlo ella es una patinadora y la música también es parte de ellos-

-Haru tiene razón, la música es también parte de mi arte sin ella mis extremidades serian incapaces de moverse- Katara sonrió a Haru como diciéndole "gracias"

-Te encanta contradecirme es un resentido social!- grite tan difícil se le hace entenderme de pronto vi como Haru y Katara cambiaban sus expresiones igual que ellos mire atentamente como un chico calvo salía de la enorme casa de huéspedes y se dirigía hacia el tío Bato y el guardia el llevaba una especie de túnica marrón y por la pequeña vara que sostenía pude darme cuenta que aquel muchacho era el tan afamado "prodigio musical" andaba sin zapatos y tras el una figura que yo conocía muy bien era Yue! Que hacia Yue con un chico como ese! Y por que estaba ella en una diminuta falda!

-Es Yue!- Grito Katara

-Si, esta con Aang- Afirmo Haru

-Aang?-

-Así es, es el nombre del chico-

-Así que su nombre es Aang-

-Bueno no me importa como se llame el chico raro que hace Yue con el-

-Quizás sea amigo de Yue- Katara me miro como si su respuesta fuera la mas acertada de repente el tío Bato nos hizo señas para que fuéramos donde el se encontraba no dude dos veces y camine con los demás mi deseo y el de katara se haría realidad….


	3. Katara, Bienvenida a Ba Sing Se Parte 2

Parte 2

Katara POV

Tal y como me la imaginaba Yue es muy linda, atlética demasiado delgada para mi gusto y con profundos ojos azules

-Aang, Yue ellos son mis sobrinos Katara y Sokka y el es Haru, un compañero de la Orden del Loto Blanco-

-Es un gusto conocerlos, yo estoy en la misma casa que ellos, pero pretendo entrar al equipo de alpinismo-

-Excelente!- dijeron Yue y Aang al mismo tiempo

-Buenas tardes- era mi turno de presentarme

-Buenas tardes, señorita- el chico calvo estrecho mi mano y la beso, todo un caballero Yue me dio un abrazo y me sonrió de igual manera que el chico, en mi primer día ya había conocido gente importante, el pobre de Sokka sudaba frio sentía su emoción a flor de piel Aang le saludo con un apretón de manos igualmente a Haru

Por fin la conocería el también con imitación beso el dorso de Yue ella le sonrió dulcemente,

-Entonces tu eres Katara, estaré feliz de verte en la audición, necesitamos a un integrante, hay muy pocos interesados por lo que no será tan difícil- tomo mis manos entre las suyas causando que la adrenalina fluyera por mi cuerpo

-Gracias, es un honor Yue-

-Yue ha elegido una de las melodías más hermosas para ese casting, le darás buen uso verdad Yue-

-Pues claro Aang! Ya sabes a tu padre no le gustaría que hiciera de su música un desastre-

Ambos rieron, a simple vista no me parecían malas personas pero el tío Bato nos ha dicho que no confiemos en las apariencias

-Yue…aquí el joven presente es un gran admirador tuyo- Dijo el tío Bato, sabíamos que Sokka tenia un amor de telenovela el corazón de mi pobre hermano estaba apunto de salirse por la boca el pobre miro con horror al tío Bato

-Tío!-

-Vamos muchacho no seas tímido-

-vamos Sokka admítelo- Haru rio bajito

-Bueno yo siempre digo que eres buena en eso del patinaje-

-Solo buena? – pregunto Yue cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno excelentemente buena-

-Gracias- Y le sonrió dulcemente, expresión que derritió a mi hermano por completo, aunque estuviera tieso ahí parado

Todo marchaba bien, una conversación amena y cálida a excepción de Aang sentía su mirada recorrerme desde hace un rato, y no pida evitar sentirme nerviosa

-perdón que no los haga pasar pero Lirio Panda esta en total desastre-

-Sucedió algo?- pregunte, con todo lo que han pasado que los desastres les lleguen no es algo común

-No, no es eso es solo…que…- Aang agacho la cabeza avergonzado

-Es que su San Bernardo arruino el vestuario que usaríamos para la obra que tenemos planeado y hay trapos por todos lados- Yue sonrió con tristeza, y resignación

-Esta bien no hay problema, también andamos apurados solo vine a dejar el encargo mi sobrino se muere de hambre-

-Que bueno que lo notaras-

Todos rieron y el pobre de Sokka nos miro enojado, nos despedimos yo encantada de conocerlos a ambos a mi no me parecía que Aang fuera tan reservado al contrario su personalidad era agradable y amigable, tío Bato siguió primero seguido por Haru y Sokka yo iba tras ellos cuando sentí una mano cálida sostenerme de la muñeca, me voltee rápidamente y era Aang con una sonrisa

-Sucede algo?- pregunte sonriendo de igual manera para ese entonces Yue también se había retirado

-Quieres ver algo?-

-Supongo- respondí amablemente, el joven hizo movimientos extraños su mano izquierda la giro dos veces y la cerro en puño, y al abrirlo apareció una pequeña flor extraña en su palma la extendió para que la cogiera

-Impresionante- la mire fijamente era una tonalidad celeste y su textura muy delicada- Es muy linda gracias Aang-

-Aceptaste!-

-Aceptar…que?-

-Katara!, me muero de hambre!- ese era Sokka gritándome desde el jeep por lo menos llevaba 5 minutos hablando con Aang, tiempo que para Sokka era una eternidad

-Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo por ahora pero recibirás mi mensaje, ve tu familia te esta esperando y perdóname por hacerte perder tu tiempo- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente me despedí de el, me iba muy confundida era un chico extraño

-Valla para demorarte!-

-Lo siento señor paciencia no fue mi intención-

-Bueno chicos basta de pelear nos vamos a un excelente restaurante de hamburguesas estoy seguro que les encantara!- El tío Bato encendió el auto y empezamos nuestro recorrido al mirar el espejo retrovisor del asiento de mi tío me di cuenta que Aang aun seguía parado en la garita con el guardia esperando a que nos marcháramos y que por cierto vestía un extraño atuendo no usaba zapatos y sostenía su pequeña vara, con su gran sonrisa

Con cuidado sostenía la pequeña flor, era la primera vez que alguien que apenas conocía me sorprendiera con tantos detalles, un beso en la mano, un truco de magia, una flor Aang es una linda y cálida persona….

**AANG POV**

-No es maravilloso Yue!, hoy conocimos mas gente!- Estaba muy feliz, estar con Yue me hacia de mucha ayuda, ella me había ayudado a superar mis miedos de acercarme a las personas y en el poco tiempo de conocernos ya he conocido varios lugares fuera y dentro de la ciudad Yue es como mi ángel de la guarda

-Si, Aang te felicito estas mejorando sabes que Gyatso estaría muy feliz por todo esto- Yue me sonrió me acerque al sofá donde ella estaba acostada y me recosté en sus piernas

-si! Lo se, gracias a el tengo todo esto- levante mis manos señalando todos los instrumentos alrededor, mis favoritos son los de viento de repente sentí caerme de Yue, ella salió corriendo precipitadamente con una mano en su boca y la otra en su abdomen y según a donde se dirigió fue el baño, la seguí pero me cerro la puerta en la cara

-Yue…Yue!- por mas que le grite no me contestaba

-Yue…Yue!-

-Basta Aang deja de gritar estoy bien- Al fin salió había apagado la luz antes de abrir la puerta por lo que no pude ver las facciones de su rostro, por su voz afligida supuse que algo no andaba bien

-Que sucede Yue, te encuentras bien?-

-Si…este no pasa nada Aang ya estoy bien, quizás fue la comida que me cayo mal- Ni siquiera me miro, apenas y salió muy delante de mi

-Yue me preocupas, apenas y hoy comiste ensalada de tomate y no has probado más bocado en todo el día, me extraña eso de ti debería llamar Hahn-

-No! A Hahn no…por favor-

-Pero porque? A el debe de interesarle su novia no lo crees?-

-si, pero no es necesario fue solo un pequeño accidente- Yue estaba nerviosa nunca la había visto así ni siquiera en sus presentaciones

-Humm….esta bien quizás estés cansada- la tome de la mano y la leve conmigo a la cocina

-Si, te gustaría ver una película?-Me dijo ya mas calmada el color a su rostro volvió y se la veía mas compuesta

-Claro! pero tenia planeado hacer palomitas antes de que dijeras que veamos la película-

-perfecto!, entonces te esperare arriba, ya sabes con mantequilla de soja extra Aang!-

-Segura?- Por mas que comiera Yue no engordaba y estaba comiendo de mas últimamente pero me alegra aunque hoy casi no ha comido nada, subió las escaleras muy rápido mientras yo preparaba palomitas instantáneas en el microondas, hoy me había divertido mucho sobretodo al ver la expresión de la chica de ojos azules, Katara, cuando hice un simple truco de magia y sin querer acepto mi invitación será divertido!

-Aang! Que pasa allí abajo huele muy feo!-

-Que?!- sentí muy cerca de mi abdomen un calor prominente y un olor horrible inundaba mis fosas nasales ya toda la casa también,

-Ahhh! No! Las palomitas!- Me puse muy rápido los guantes las pobres palomitas eran carbón me había pasado de minutos, por estar pensando en Katara!, rayos!

-Yue me matara! Fueron las palomitas con mantequilla doble-

-Woof, woof!- Appa venia corriendo hacia mi al percibir también el olor

-Lo siento mucho amigo, creo no habrán palomitas hoy, tendremos que conformarnos con cereal de trigo- Lance al tacho las arruinadas palomitas y tome la caja de cereal de la estantería Appa me miraba como si tratase de decirme "eres un tonto, mis palomitas!"

-Bueno Appa solo queda explicarle a Yue lo que paso- Subí con dos platos de cereal Appa venia atrás mío al llegar a la puerta de la habitación me di cuenta que Yue estaba hablando por teléfono

-"tres semanas Khan, tres semanas"-

Por su expresión me di cuenta que estaba triste, al punto de que su voz se quebrara para llorar simulando un catarro interrumpí su conversación, no es que me metiera en su vida pero estaba muy extraña y porque quería adicionar? Hasta donde tenia entendido el equipo estaba completo y marchaba bien sus victorias eran continuas, se sorprendió y colgó su teléfono moviéndose rápidamente al televisor y tomar el control, se movía nerviosa y torpemente

-Hola Aang, ya elegí la película que te parece cuentos de la cripta?-

-Este…Yue podemos hablar?- entre del todo a la habitación y deje los platos en el velador- vamos Yue algo no esta bien, no somos amigos confía en mi…- Sus ojos parecían un cielo apunto de estallar en lluvia nos sentamos en el sofá que quedaba en el gran ventanal ella agachaba la mirada ocultando sus lagrimas

-Aang….tengo serios problemas-

**SOKKA POV**

-Magnifico tío este lugar es impresionante- Ante mis ojos tenia el paraíso era el puesto de comida chatarra mas grande que había visto

-Si Sokka pudiera, se comería la hamburguesa que esta como publicidad-

-En efecto hermanita, tienes razón-

-Si que eres raro chico cola de venado-

-Haru, tu no digas nada chico cola de caballo- lo siento Haru pero tenia que llevarte la contra

-Bueno chicos están de suerte esta es nada más y nada menos que una creación de su padre el recién inaugurado Eich Key-

Sino hubiera sido por Katara, mi mentón hubiera traspasado el asfalto, este viejo no dejaba de sorprenderme, entramos finalmente y todo allí era maravilloso desde la música hasta el decorado el tío Bato nos llevo a una mesa a parecer estaba reservada al leer el menú este tenia todo tipo de manjares que en mis 19 años había probado

-Bato, te has pasado gracias por traerlos aquí una buena bienvenida para mis muchachos-

Esa voz era inconfundible, estaba cambiado apenas una semana había pasado sin verlo y estaba totalmente cambiado que usaba terno y corbata y tenia el cabello agarrado

Bueno, fin del primer capitulo ya se imaginaran lo que sucede con Yue y Katara la tendrá difícil de aquí en adelante, Aang ya empieza a notar su presencia y decide jugar un rato con ella

Hago una observación, en la serie a Sokka por su peinado le dice un comerciante "chico cola de caballo" este le corrige diciendo que solía ser un chico con cola de lobo guerrero, quizás pueda parecer insignificante pero no me gustaría pasarlo por alto, el cabello de Sokka no tiene semejanza alguna con una cola de caballo, ni de lobo, pues no tiene el cabello tan largo como para hacer una comparación de tal similitud por lo que en mi fic le puse chico cola de alce pues a esta si se parece, en fin gracias por leer me hacen muy feliz

**Maryel Tonks, Nefertari Queen, Katara 2323, Yei Lin, Klan, Ddcake, Hiraga Saito**

Gracias chicos por leer y tenerle fe a este proyecto :D

Saludos!


	4. Madre Soltera

Mis patines y Aang Cap. 2

Como deberías nombrar al ser que piensa quitarle la vida a otro?

**CAP 2**

**MADRE SOLTERA**

-Te lo dije Yue, te o dije!, ya lo sospechaba…me lo imaginaba!-

-Ya lo se Hahn no me lo recuerdes…que es lo que haremos ahora-

-Que?... corrección que es lo que harás tu preciosa, yo ya cumplí mi propósito-

Ahora si que todo estaba en completo desorden, como rayos le diría al mundo que esperaba un hijo no deseado?

Todo absolutamente todo estaba acabado, su carrera, su imagen a ella todos le tenían en un pedestal, su padre había apostado fortunas en ella y hasta ahora le había decepcionado, era famosa le reconocían por ser una joven talentosa pero sobre todo por sus buenas acciones y la gran virtud de ser honorable y responsable, siempre eran rosas sobre el escenario para Yue…todo era para inmaculada

Era capaz de traer al mundo a un bebe a los 17 años?

-Hahn...tu...no asumirás la responsabilidad?!- Su estomago dio un vuelco y su corazón quería salirse del pecho

-Esa es tu responsabilidad, yo hice mi trabajo cuando tú tenías ganas, de ahí para allá a mi solo me competían los problemas del equipo-

Y le aventó una bofetada, el la miro atónitamente sus ojos parecían salirse de su orbita y podía sentir la temperatura subírsele por el cuerpo, sus lagrimas caían desenfrenadas por las mejillas removiéndole los kilos de maquillaje que había usado rato atrás, habían tenido una cena, cuya anfitriona era ella misma celebrando otro de sus triunfos sobre la pista y de acuerdo a las circunstancias quizás sea el ultimo

Hahn tan solo agacho la cabeza tomo su saco y yendo a la salida del departamento hablo por última vez con Yue

-Solo diré una última cosa Yue…si deseas que viva, será mejor que dejes de patinar-

Que es lo que había dicho el muy descarado?

Le estaba pidiendo imposibles, quien era el para decirle lo que tenia o no que hacer? Con desprecio lo vio marcharse, sin un adiós sin siquiera algún abrazo, pero que podía pedirle a el? porque le rogaría?

ERROR 1

Era una persona detestable, el no se merecía nada ni siquiera el saludo, pero viendo la realidad ella era la única culpable de todo, ella había permitido que el se burlase de esa forma

ERROR 2

Haberse enamorado y haberle entregado todo tan apresuradamente y aun seguirle amando, es que el muy maldito era encantador, para las demás era el chico perfecto, el príncipe azul de toda aquella que se creía princesa, y ella era la mas patética de todas por haber pensado en ese momento que todo podría ser mágico, se dejo llevar por el corazón y no actuó en conjunto con la razón

Cayo sobre el sillón, las lagrimas aun bajaban sin su consentimiento estas caían apresuradamente y en grandes cantidades, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro y se mezclaba con el agua salada, el vestido le apretaba en el busto y los tacones punta fina le habían dejado enormes ampollas en los talones, el vestido rodo por sus pantorrillas quedando en ropa interior, al pasar por el espejo de su dormitorio le invadió una sensación nostálgica le invadió, retrocedió para verse reflejada en el mismo, en poco tiempo mas su vientre empezaría a crecer y a tomar forma, sus caderas se ensancharían mas, sus piernas se llenarían de estrías perdería la silueta y el físico, tan solo 9 meses eran capaces de borrar todo lo logrado en años, desde que era una niña, instintivamente una de sus manos fue a parar a su vientre

Que decisión tomaría ahora?

**YUE POV**

Que estaría pensando Aang en estos momentos de mi, también le había dejado estupefacto con la noticia, hace poco estaba muy mal por la muerte de su padre y entro en un lapso de depresión, todos sus amigos se alejaron de el dejándolo solo, fue entonces que lo conocí en una tienda de discos su mirada vacía hacia los discos del compositor Gyatso, mi padre me había hablado de el, fue por eso que le reconocí rápidamente el era su hijo, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, y el se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que ahora he decepcionado junto con los demás su mirada me reflejaba tristeza y sus ojos brillaron al instante cuando le conté lo que me estaba sucediendo

**Flashback**

-Hola Aang, ya elegí la película que te parece cuentos de la cripta?- Trate de desviar el incomodo momento, pero Aang no se quedara tranquilo, ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal

-Este…Yue podemos hablar?-

No podía ocultar las lagrimas me sentía morir por dentro como le diría, le decepcionaría, le he fallado no solo a el a todos

-Aang….tengo serios problemas-

-Esta bien, Yue puedes contarme lo que sucede- Me tomo de la mano en señal de que confiara en el, aunque lo este haciendo, aunque confié en mi no soy capaz de decírselo

- Aang, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, en todo lo que suceda conmigo me vas a apoyar, verdad?-

-Pues claro! Yue esa pregunta esta demás, pero se que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que en verdad esta pasando-

-No, Aang si tiene que ver y mucho- su mirada era más confusa cada minuto, la intriga se desbordaba en sus ojos y por sus palabras me estaba prestando poca intención a lo que le decía

- Yue ya lo sabes si algo sucede cuentas conmigo, fuese lo que fuese tu fuiste y serás mi mayor apoyo y eso no cambiara-

-Eso lo dices ahora, enamórate Aang quizás cambien las cosas, ya no dependerás tanto de mi-

-No Yue estas bromeando! Mi única novia es la música, ella es lo mas puro que haya conocido en la vida…. quizás eso aun no suceda, yo no lo espero-

-No le tengas tanto miedo, solo haz bien las cosas y nunca te comportes como Hahn, sabes que nunca te quedaras solo-

Fue un grato momento el verle sonrojado, sacudió su cabeza y me sonrió como una persona como el puede tener una sonrisa tan pura, me gustaría ser como el con un futuro prometedor, sin embargo mi futuro ya esta marcado

–Pero bueno me contaras o no?-

-si lo hare pero es un secreto de estado, lo entiendes?-

-si…-

- Aang….estoy embarazada- Su rostro se torno blanco y sus ojos se abrieron mas, su mano estaba helada y su pulso se acelero no podía articular palabras era terrible ver como su mente se enredaba, sus gestos me lo demostraban –No me preguntes como fue porque yo no lo entiendo, algo debió salir mal…mis cálculos fallaron no tengo salida ni siquiera se como confirmárselo a Hahn aunque el ya lo sospechaba-

-Lo tendrás verdad?- Intentaba contener las lagrimas estancadas en sus ojos, estaba triste sus facciones cambiaron muy rápido y me soltó la mano como si le diese asco, no podía responder su pregunta ni yo misma me quería resignar a que una vida estaba creciendo dentro de mi, pronto vi como agacho la cabeza quizás hizo el hipótesis el mismo –Sabes, si yo fuera ese niño desearía no tener nada, y tener una madre y un padre que me protegieran toda la vida no que me la quitaran, lastimosamente nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre me dejo en este mundo solo-

Sin rodeos, fue como un dardo directo al corazón, cualquiera que sea mi respuesta el ya se había adelantado a los hechos, aunque Aang me conocía el sabia que clase de persona era y también sabia que yo no le quitaría la vida a ese niño…pero quizás es otro tiempo no en este…

-Yue…piénsalo, no dejes que tu mente se confunda, el ser humano con tal de tener la razón a su favor, hace cualquier cosa por defender sus propios intereses, no caigas en un mundo donde no perteneces-

Me miro, me acaricio la mejilla y se marcho cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, no lo pude contener más y me descargue por completo sobre el sofá…

**Fin Flashback **

"siento mucho decepcionarlos a todos aquellos que quisieron un futuro para mi"

Se aparto rápidamente del espejo y buscando entre sus cosas y documentos saco una pequeña tarjeta, ya había tomado una decisión les gustase o no, era su vida y podía hacer con ella lo que le daba la gana, tomo su móvil aunque los dedos le temblaran no dudo en marcar cada pitido de llamada en espera era como un chance para cambiar de decisión, aun la inseguridad de estar o no en lo correcto le rondaba la cabeza hasta que una voz suave resonó tras el aparato

-Ho...hola buenas noches Doctor Zhao?-

capitulo 2 terminado aunque corto, gracias a todas ustedes chicas por sus reviews, pues se ha metido en mi cabeza una idea algo loca xD nunca o quizás no he tenido la suerte de haber visto al chico espuma tener una participación especial en algún fic, pero me gustaría integrarlo en este ya verán pero sigan leyendo mi historia aunque me he apartado un poco de la trama original todo tiene su razón y se reflejara en los próximos capítulos, no olviden que quiero que me digan cuales son sus canciones pop favoritas pues tendrán una participación en el fic sin mas muchas gracias ¡ :DD


	5. Sentimiento

**MIS PATINES Y AANG **

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL SENTIMIENTO ESTA AHÍ, EL PROBLEMA ES LA INCAPACIDAD DE VER MAS ALLA**

**KATARA POV **

Luego de que llegáramos para mi fue una alegría enorme volver a ver a mi papa, los días en que preparábamos la mudanza fueron realmente terribles y sin el, pues se podría describir que no tendría sentido estar aquí, el nos esperaba en Ba Sing Se papa ha seguido con su negocio de hamburguesas con un lugar estable en una calle principal de la ciudad me alegraba mucho por el, había continuado con su sueño de Chef pero hubiese preferido que trabajara en un verdadero restaurant no en uno de comida chatarra en donde las tentaciones eran numero uno…. entonces recordaba…

"la figura Katara, la figura"

No podía darme el lujo de comer lo que se me antojaba aun no encontraba un lugar adecuado en donde entrenar y quemar las suficientes calorías como para mantenerme en el peso ideal, pero a diferencia de mi Sokka, Haru y el Tío Bato pidieron una montaña de papas fritas y una soda agrandada ¡por los espíritus, tendría que usar orejeras para no escuchar el concierto que me daría el trasero de mi hermano cada vez que se llenaba demás y como siempre me levantaría a media noche a llevarle a su habitación una aspirina para la llenazón y le daría palmaditas en la espalda para que pudiera conciliar el sueño ¡lo que me hacia pasar! desde que mama ya no esta…

El olor a fritura llenaba mi nariz, Salí un a tomar aire puro ante la mirada confusa de los demás no me importo, pues prefería estar afuera que ver a esos tres tontos disfrutar de una buena cena en familia, el frio de afuera me estremecía, olvide traer abrigo ya estaba anocheciendo no había mas que un gran sillón de metal pintado de colores y allí sentada una cómica hamburguesa con patitas y una sonrisota saludando, si me siento allí seguro que no espantare a los niños que ya se asomaban a tomarse fotos con ella pero a quien le gustaría tomarse fotos con una carne con patas (¿?) pues a los niños de aquí si…

-Por que tan sola?, me extraña sabes…en el menú esta tu adorado milkshake- volteé a ver de donde provenía la voz y era papa atrás mío con su sonrisa cálida no tardo mucho tiempo en quitarse su saco y me lo ofreció

-Papa, sabes que por ahora no he podido comer nada adecuado apenas unas barras de cereal en el camino y ya estoy harta de ellas-

-Pero con unas cuantas calorías encima no esta mal!- lanzo una carcajada yo solo me abstuve de contestar riendo tranquilamente ahora el estaba sentado junto a mi…los niños ya no se encontraban

-papa…. Que les hiciste a los niños?-

-Nada fuera de lo común, necesito estar a solas con mi hija un momento- me guiño un ojo

-Pobres- lo mire asustada

-Nada malo, nada que un cupón de cajita feliz no pueda solucionar-

-Ya veo, papa por que le pusiste Eich Key al restaurant? es muy…raro-

-te parece mal?- el rostro de mi padre entristeció por un momento

-No…es solo que no hallo alguna razón como para ello- le sonreí su facción cambio de inmediato haciéndome sentir aliviada

-Veras lo elegí por mi nombre y el de tu madre nuestras iníciales H y K-

-Ah…entiendo- quise reír, pero si lo hacia mi padre se pondría de verdad triste y no es que quiera verlo así, si el eligió ese nombre pues estaba bien seguro en alguno de sus momentos de "inspiración" se le vino a la mente y lo puso

-Esta bien, verdad?-

-Por supuesto!- enérgicamente conteste, tratando de mostrar mi mas sinceras sonrisas logrando así que mi padre sonriera, pero a diferencia de mi su sonrisa si era de verdad pues no le podía demostrar que su nombre era algo tonto

-Sabes, a tu madre le hubiese encantado ver todo esto, hubiera dado todo por ver su sonrisa- su imagen se torno sombría oscureciendo sus ojos sus dedos se curvaron en un puño, la luz que emanaban los faros se reflejo en la banda de oro alrededor del anillo en su dedo anular, asentí rápidamente necesitando tranquilizarlo

-Por supuesto padre!, mi madre quería verte feliz y este era uno de tus sueños! Y ahora lo lograste con esfuerzo- pose mi mano derecha en su mano encogida, el me miro con sus ojos celestes inundados de esperanza, al menos estaba allí tranquilizando a mi padre y tratando de continuar con mi equilibrio emocional pero no era tan fácil, no como para pronunciarlo así sencillamente

-Sera mejor que entremos, seguro ese trío ya termino y ya están por el postre- se levanto de inmediato, por supuesto que me dio vergüenza ajena el quería ocultar sus lagrimas de mi, ya lo había visto lo suficiente como para que aun me clavara un puñal de dolor por verle así

-Hey! Depredadores es suficiente, dejen para la manada!- la mesa en donde se encontraban estaba llena de cajitas de lo que al parecer era pop corn pero de pollo y vasos de soda

-Vamos papa, no vendremos todos los días- objeto Sokka con la felicidad desbordándole el rostro

-Eso espero hijo, será mejor que los lleve a la casa, espero que les haya gustado-

-Claro! Papa y gracias por el poster tu si sabes comprenderme-

-Si!, el leotardo es hermoso papa, gracias-

-Por supuesto que lo es y combinan con los patines- su comentario no me agrado mucho, eso me daba la pauta a que había elegido el color a propósito

-Claro…- Sin decir más todos salimos y nos subimos al Jeep, ahora Sokka, Haru y yo fuimos sentados en la parte de atrás, un rato después papá encendió la radio algo de jazz salía de los parlantes en buena hora me correspondió ir junto a la ventana, me recosté en el acolchonado sillón, la bohemia imagen de los locales le daban al centro un toque especial, las florerías con sus enormes ventanales y lucecillas iluminándolas, las parejas agarradas de la mano dándose calor con solo rozar las manos, y yo…me daba calor con el saco de mi padre… no es que nunca me halla sentido "diferente" como lo describen quienes conocen el amor, pero sentía que aun no era mi tiempo de enamorarme, por instinto introduje mi mano en mi bolso de allí adentro sentí una textura cálida la saque de inmediato, era la florecilla que Aang me había obsequiado, extrañamente sonreí, observándola bien era linda muy pequeñita que en su fragilidad se sostenía aun posada en la palma de mi mano, la guarde nuevamente no me gustaría dañar mi primer obsequio en esta ciudad que para mi ya formaba algo especial… el único problema es que aun no tenia la mínima idea de que significaba…

**SOKKA POV**

-nada mejor que una nueva ciudad, comida chatarra, y viajar en el jeep de tu tío escuchando tu música favorita y tu banda favorita- nuestro primer dia en esta ciudad y había estado de lujo, la noche ya nos sorprendía y me sentía satisfecho por el gran banquete, no puedo dejar de admitir el hecho de que me sienta feliz, por un lado todo estaba perfecto tenia a mi familia junta pero aun sigo desesperado el ver a Yue tan cerca hizo que mi conciencia me confirmara que no era un amor de telenovela, que la amaba no se como explicarlo simplemente me había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi en televisión hace tres años…quizás podría usar a Katara para acercarme a ella, seria un buen plan pero dudo que trencitas me la deje fácil tan solo seré perseverante y por mis propios medios buscare la forma de acercarme a ella por mis propios medios…

**AANG POV**

Miraba el reloj…

_**Ya es tarde y Yue debió haber terminado su cena dijo que me llamaría cuando le haya dado la noticia a Hahn estoy preocupado...me dejo asustado con sus palabras estoy seguro que ella ha encontrado la solución perfecta para esto…estoy completamente seguro**_

Aang se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a la ausencia de Yue, alejando todo mal presentimiento de su corazón salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, también era el dia en que los nuevos aspirantes llegarían pero el gobierno no le había enviado la respectiva confirmación de quienes si formarían parte del Lirio Panda, reviso la lista que le había llevado Bato, pero se tenso al momento de leer…tan solo habían dos nombres en aquella lista su tristeza era notoria ahora entendía el "por que" del desinterés del gobierno, si, su tristeza si era importante…pero no lo demasiado como para no luchar por su amada música, su soledad en la enorme vivienda se acabaría pronto, si es que las aspirantes llegaban.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito allí abrió el cuadernillo musical, en donde se encontraban impregnadas notas de su nueva creación…"ojos de cielo", con soplidos suaves, controlando el aire desde lo profundo de sus pulmones silbó una suave melodía que se libero lentamente por la boquilla de su saxofón, ya se sentía mas relajado cerro los ojos probándose a sí mismo que tan asertivo podía ser al pulsar las teclas que darían vida a las notas

La imagen de una hermosa chica vino a su mente de un momento a otro, sin poder explicarlo siguió entonando y ese profundo recuerdo le envolvió aun mas, sus dedos se movían acorde sus emociones, cada vez que recordaba el color de sus ojos mas rápido y fuertes eran las pulsaciones, se detuvo abrió los ojos rápidamente…que era lo que le estaba sucediendo? De pronto entona su instrumento favorito y la melodía le sale de lo mejor, se alegro porque había encontrado una fuente de inspiración pero aun no sabía como llamarla, sospechaba…por la imagen que le daba su mente pero decidió no prestarle tanta atención quizás, todo era producto de su imaginación…

Su teléfono móvil sonó, "Yue" pensó de inmediato, lo tomo de la mesita de la sala cuando vio la pantalla sus facciones cambiaron de inmediato, definitivamente no era Yue…

-Que sucede?-

-Ya es hora, hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Si, la chica tiene la flor-

-Perfecto, ve a su casa esta es nuestra oportunidad fuego caerá y la chica sonreirá-

-Digamos que no me agrada eso, estoy seguro que ella no se contentara-

-Porque estas tan seguro?, Hakoda nos dijo que ese era su propósito-

-Si, pero….- Silencio, la voz del otro lado también callo, algo muy dentro de su interior le decía que aquella chica era de corazón noble como para contentarse con algo como eso…

-Pero...que…Aang?- al otro lado un joven apuesto de cabellos negros descansaba sobre el sillón llevando a cabo la primera parte de su plan, atraer a Katara hacia él, aunque no la conociera ambos tenían un mismo objetivo

-Si tu no quieres hacerlo, entonces lo hare por mi mismo-

-No, esta bien…ya empezamos, no podemos dar marcha atrás-

-es...- se vio interrumpido por Aang

-la cuidare con mi vida, Zuko…-Aquellas palabras salieron naturalmente, colgó el teléfono…estaba bien tomarse semejante atrevimiento?, aun no sabia por que lo había hecho la cuartada tenia doble filo, y temía que ella salga lastimada pero llevaba tiempo con eso rondándole la mente debía hacerle pagar a ese individuo por lo que le hizo a Kya...aunque no hayan tenido ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo ella formo parte de su vida cuando era niño, mucho mas en la vida de su padre y así miro con melancolía y preocupación a Appa que se encontraba echado al pie del sillón donde anteriormente entonaba su saxofón

-Amigo…volveré mas tarde, ve a buscarme si llega Yue-

El animal, lo miro atentamente reflejando en sus cristalinos y cansados ojos que entendía lo que el muchacho le estaba diciendo

-Ya sabes donde encontrarme- Acaricio su cabeza y subió rápidamente a su habitación allí se dio rápidamente una ducha saco sus jeans y una camisa manga larga de cuadros rojos se vistió y sobre sus hombros guindo su suéter, se coloco sus botines converse negros ya estaba listo tan solo esperaba a que ella este en su casa para poder hablarle y que ojala y no corriera la mala suerte de ser hechado a patadas de la Orden del Loto Blanco por ser un infractor de la tranquilidad ciudad a altas horas de la noche, se miro varias veces al espejo inconscientemente pues el era de esos jóvenes desinteresados en la superficialidad, "mientras te sientas cómodo, todo aquello que uses será tu mejor complemento" era lo que le había dicho su sabio padre Gyatso, quizás Aang ya no le estaba prestando atención a los consejos de su padre, el problema es que el no se daba cuenta de eso…

Uff! Ha sido mucho tiempo un mes? Seguro es mas…es que estoy tan ocupada con los tramites de la universidad que no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar mis historias Pues en mi país se toman test de aptitud si no apruebas no estudias! Pero mi calificación si me ha favorecido :DD,

Siento mucho que este capitulo sea corto, pero el que viene es mas interesante espero que este no haya sido tan aburrido gracias por sus reviews!

Bueno en resumen de este capitulo, aun no se sabe que decisión ha tomado Yue, Que se traerán Aang y el recién aparecido Zuko con Katara? Que significado tendrá la flor que el joven músico y mago le ha regalado

Se acerca la audición para ingresar al equipo The North Tribe


	6. La chica de la pijama

**MIS PATINES Y AANG**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA CHICA DE LA PIJAMA **

Aang subió a su bicicleta y emprendió rumbo hacia La Orden del Loto con el intenso frio estremeciéndole la piel y la neblina que opacaba las alturas de la ciudad, La Orden del Loto Blanco no se encontraba tan lejos de Lirio Panda.

Estaba bien que a estas alturas de la noche sea adecuado visitarla?, apenas y la conocía pero muy dentro de si tenía la esperanza de que Katara no era una persona descortés, sus bellos ojos decían muchas cosas, apresuro mas la velocidad dando varias pedaleadas y dejando que la bicicleta siga su curso, doblo la esquina que los separaba para encontrarse con La Orden del Loto Blanco

Katara POV

Al llegar a casa solo nos quedamos Haru, Sokka y yo. Papa tenía su propio domicilio y el tío Bato viajaría nuevamente a nuestra ciudad para arreglar unos asuntos con la abuela.

La mayoría de los padres prefieren romperse un brazo, antes de dejar sola a una chica con su hermano y a un recién conocido, pero para nos conocía perfectamente y confiaba plenamente, porque nunca le hemos dado una razón para no hacerla, no es que nunca me comportara mal, al contrario Sokka era mi cómplice y era siempre yo quien lo metía en problemas por mi amor al patinaje.

Ambos se quedaron jugando una partida de ajedrez, mientras yo subía las escaleras con un vaso de leche pero Sokka me detuvo

-Katara no vienes a jugar con nosotros?- Preguntó, mientras Haru movía una ficha haciendo trampa

-No, sabes que tengo mucho por desempacar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo sabes lo que sucede cuando comes demasiado y te desvelas?- El rostro de Sokka se torno sonrojado como un tomate listo para una ensalada

-Ya lo se, y no es bonito que tu hermana te recuerde tus problemas metabólicos- Haru rio pícaramente mientras buscaba una nueva jugada

-Tu! No te rías- Sokka miro enojado al pobre Haru quien reía desentendido

-Tu! Deberías recordar donde estaba ese alfil antes de que me interrumpieras- Sokka miro varias veces el orden de las fichas y a Haru quien ladeaba su rostro como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los deje a ambos, yo subí a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir y a soñar con mi primera competencia.

Al abrir la puerta un delicioso aroma a durazno aprecié, pero no fue suficiente como para no suspirar cansada y ver el pilo de cajas que tenia por desempacar, no tenia configurada la conexión de internet en mi portátil me moriría de aburrimiento, por lo que por ley arreglar mis cosas seria mi primera tarea y mi entretenimiento hasta poder adaptarme a este lugar.

Tomar una ducha y vestir mi pijama fue realmente aliviador, me senté en el banquito rosa de mi coqueta curiosamente encontré mi secadora en la caja en donde Sokka guarda los álbumes completos de su banda y con la ayuda de esta seque mi cabello , lo ate a una trenza mas grande que las que suelo llevar por costumbre, una ultima mirada al espejo y empecé con las cajas mas pequeñas donde guardaba mis escritos y cosas personales.

Un ruido me sorprendió, la ventana de mi habitación daba a la calle principal, me asome a buscar el causante de mi perturbación

-Sabes, eres muy mala para espionaje, antes de asomarte apaga la luz y así evitaras que tu silueta sea descubierta- Una cálida voz me sorprendió, mire sobre el hombro encontrándome a nada mas y nada menos que al chico mas extraño que había conocido

-Que!...que haces aquí- Respondí, apenas y podía contestar los nervios me carcomían y era incapaz de procesar otra información que no sea mi vergüenza por estar frente a un chico a altas horas de la noche y con pijamas de ositos, mi rostro ardía y el pudo notarlo

-Linda pijama- Y sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura y sus ojos grises como la plata

Lo que hice fue tratar tontamente de taparme las piernas, el pijama que llevaba era shorts y una ligera blusa con ositos de gomita estampados en ella

-No estoy jugando Aang, que haces aquí y porque estas en mi habitación- Ante mi inútil intento de cubrirme pregunte el porque de su presencia en mi habitación

-Siento venir de esta manera, y perturbar tu sueño- Agacho la cabeza apenado, mientras reía dulcemente y miraba el piso como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo

-Vamos, no es normal que llegue alguien que recién conozco a mi habitación y a estas horas- Ya a estas alturas regañarle me era imposible, podía descifrar que no tenia malas intensiones por su mirada, que de alguna forma me cautivaba

-Lo siento Katara pero es urgente que te vea- Sea acerco apresuradamente a mi, casi podía sentir su respiración

-Si…entiendo perfectamente pero cual es el motivo- Le esquive sentándome en la orilla de mi cama agarrando la sabana para cubrirme como una chica del medio oriente

-Veras…vengo a contarte algo muy delicado, y es importante que lo sepas, tienes la flor que te di?- Ante su expresión no pude acertar en otra emoción que no sea preocuparme

-Si, por supuesto la tengo- Corrí hacia la cerradura de la puerta en la cual había colgado mi cartera y saque la planta que me había obsequiado ese extraño joven –Que sucede con ella?-

-Perfecto!- Sonrió como un niño y de la manga de su camisa saco otra flor igual a la mía, pero en otro color, un rosa salmón

-Otra?- Pregunte, el solo se limito a mirarme seriamente

-Así es, esta es mía- Lo mire con sorpresa – Esta perteneció a mi padre, la que tu tienes en tu mano es la que perteneció a tu madre-

Aun mas sorprendida lo mire confundida esperando a que me explicara lo "nada" que entendía de esta situación, de pronto la voz de mi hermano cayo, retumbando en la puerta

-"Katara, estas bien?", escuche un ruido hace rato- El pobre de Aang buscaba un lugar desesperado para esconderse, trate de callar mi carcajada tapándome la boca, el desgraciado fue a parar a bajo de la cama, mientras Sokka abría lentamente la puerta

-Si, Sokka estoy bien el ruido fue hace un momento fueron un par de cajas que me dieron problemas, te hubiese agradecido que llegaras antes-mi respuesta fue un tanto sarcástica, pero agradecí que Sokka sea un poco lento con las mujeres si hubiera llegado antes, me hubiera armado un escándalo a encontrarme a mi y a Aang en mi habitación y yo con mis pijamas de ositos

-Esta bien, si necesitas ayuda solo avísame al fin y al cabo tengo que hacerlo todo yo-

-Pero que!, mejor olvídalo seguro Haru ya se ha adelantado y te ha ganado- Sokka salió corriendo nuevamente a la sala principal, constate que haya bajado completamente el insolente y engreído de mi hermano para volver a mi habitación y asegurar la cerradura

-Esta bien Aang puedes salir- Aang salió lentamente arrastrándose por la alfombra de la cama estornudando varias veces

-Creo que alguien necesita una limpieza- palmeo sobre su camisa alborotando el polvo que había cogido ésta cuando se escondió

-Lo siento, recién estoy desempacando-

-No te preocupes, Appa hace algo similar cuando muda su pelaje, ya sabes el arduo trabajo-

Lo invite a la pequeña salita de dos muebles inflables en mi habitación, el encantado se hecho sobre uno en forma redonda, riendo por el rebote de su cuerpo contra el

-Bien Aang explícame como fue que llegaste aquí, que significan las flores y como pudiste entrar- Me senté frente a el viendo como su expresión se tornaba mas seria reflejando inquietud en sus ojos

-Como llegue aquí?, fácil, conozco la Orden del Loto Blanco como la palma de mi mano-

-En serio?, bueno entonces…supongo que tendré que irme acostumbrando a verte siempre-

-No soy un acosador peor me preocupo por mis amigos- "amigos" sus palabras me llegaron de golpe, la ultima persona que se hacia llamar mis amigos eran mi propia familia, jamás nadie ajeno a ella

-Amigos…esta bien, nunca los he tenido pero me conformo con ello-

-Entiendo, porque no los has tenido?- Pregunto, no es que no quisiera hablar del tema pero una fuerte opresión en mi pecho me obligaba a no continuar con la platica

-Cosas del destino, simplemente- Lo mire pero el seguía con un gran signo interrogativo imaginario sobre su rapada cabeza

-Ya veo, respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta las flores aquí tienen un gran significado, CONFRATERNIDAD, la flor que tu tienes como te lo he dicho perteneció a tu madre y por consiguiente la que yo tengo perteneció a mi padre, al mejor deportista de todos los tiempos y al mejor músico-

-Que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto-

-Tu madre fue Kya, verdad?- su pregunta me sorprendió

-Si, así es pero ella ya no esta conmigo, partió cuando yo era muy pequeña- y solté aquello que no quería que se fuera de mis manos, mis ojos ardían. Llorar no cambiaría el pasado y a mama no le gustaría verme de esa manera

-Lo siento mucho y sabes lo mismo sucedió con mi padre, mi padre fue el mejor amigo de tu madre y al igual que nosotros dos ellos estuvieron aquí en esta ciudad- Su argumento fue para mi como un gran pozo de intrigas en donde me sumergía cada vez que de su boca salían palabras

-Mi…madre estuvo aquí, porque papá no me lo ha dicho- Respondí, mas para mi misma que para Aang

-Porque tu padre no quiere entrometerte en estos asuntos-

-Porque no lo haría! Se trata de mi madre, el jamás me negaría algo de ella-

-Tu papá ha estado tras la pista de quien puedo haber asesinado a tu madre durante todos estos años y para el ha sido muy doloroso encontrarse cada dia con evidencias devastadoras, las cuales no quiere aceptar-

-Porqué?, estoy seguro que papá hubiese matado al culpable con sus propias manos-

-Eso es lo que tú y yo pudimos pensar de Hakoda, pero no es así-

-Conoces a mi padre, verdad Aang, creo que hasta mas que yo-

-No exactamente, cual es tu edad?-

-17- Respondí con frustración

-Cuando yo tenía 12 años, mi padre recibió la mala noticia de que Kya había sufrido un accidente y que había perdido la vida, mi padre no se quedo de brazos cruzados y junto a tu padre estuvieron tras las huellas del que causo el accidente, lamentablemente mi padre murió 2 meses después, los frenos de su Volkswagen no fueron lo suficientemente rápido para acelerar y producto de eso cayó a un acantilado, todo el mundo irrumpió mi paz, estaba solo y tenia la gran carga de que debía continuar el legado de mi padre, ser músico, muchas veces renuncié a ello pensando que no podría avanzar si cada vez que entonaba algún instrumento me recordaría sus complejas melodías, para mi fue muy duro enfrentar el asesinato de mi padre-

-Quien fue Aang- Aquel chico estaba entrando en mi vida, como una fuerte espada que atravesaba mi pecho y se quedaba estancada mientras destilaba sangre por el sufrimiento

-No lo sé, aun…pero hay ligeras sospechas las cuales no puedo contártelas por tu bien, esa persona no debe verte como un blanco el haría todo para que su evidencia no fuese descubierta, así sea acabar con quien se cruce enfrente, esa persona también fue muy cercana a ellos, y estoy seguro que también tuvo mucho que ver con la muerte de mi padre -

Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos estableciendo una fuerte conexión con mis sentimientos confusos incitando a preguntar más, pero mi subconsciente me decía que era suficiente y que tenía que pedirle explicaciones a mi padre.

-Gracias Aang, has quitado un peso de encima, pero no estoy segura de conservar esto- Estreche mi mano mostrando la pequeña florecilla, el me miro con tristeza ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente dándome a entender un "no".

-Es tuya, ya la aceptaste cuando te la di en ese fanfarrón truco de magia, yo conservo la de mi padre porque es muy importante y porque a el le agrada que yo la tenga- No fije nada mas tan solo agache la cabeza tratando de ocultar mi patético rostro de confusión y furia

Ya no me importaba si estaba o no vestida adecuadamente, si ese chico entraba en mi habitación como un ladrón, me importaba lo que yo sentía y lo que mi padre me ocultaba, en cierto momento llegue a pensar que el también estaba involucrado con que tipo de personas el dejo que mi madre se involucrara?, deseche esa idea de mi cabeza mi padre era otra víctima…igual que Aang, de la misma persona, quien es? Quien con tanto afán ha venido a arrebatarme lo mío, lo nuestro, porque no hizo lo mismo con mi padre?...realmente tenia miedo, y no descarto la posibilidad de empezarme a retirar de todo esto….

Sokka y Haru ya se encontraban durmiendo, bajamos cautelosamente tratando de no hacer ruido, Aang me tomo de la mano, hecho inesperado que consentí, el compartía mi mismo dolor, su mano cálida me dio confianza y su sonrisa me dio la pauta para saber que en verdad tenia un amigo, lo vi recorrer la parte trasera del jardín, saliendo de el con su bicicleta y traspasando como si nada las puertas de la Orden del Loto Blanco, me miro por ultima vez y me sonrió alejándose lentamente mientras pedaleaba, el primer dia en esta ciudad y ya me sentía inmersa en un mar de dudas.

Cerré la puerta principal esforzándome demás por que esta era muy pesada, sacudí mis manos la una con la otra para al fin entrar a la casa volví a abrigarme con la sabana y debajo de ella los ositos me sonreían, recordare esta pijama toda mi vida.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Un poco raro pero espero que les haya agradado

Espero sigan leyendo, a esos 247 lectores anónimos, Maryel Tonks, Klan, Fanatico Z y Girl Bender gracias a ustedes! 3


	7. La Esquina de los Besos

**MIS PATINES Y AANG**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA CUADRA DE LOS BESOS**

**KATARA POV**

Al dia siguiente de la inesperada visita de Aang me levante con todas las energías recargadas como si hubiese comido kilos de proteínas en solo un día, mi primera noche en Ba Sing Se y ya tenia "problemas" con extraños, por supuesto eran problemas ¿Qué tipo de persona va a visitar la casa de una chica que recién conoce, a altas horas de la noche y lo peor del caso…en pijama de ositos?, en serio necesitaba contarlo en mi blog pero aun como una pesadilla abrumadora la voz de mi conciencia resoplaba los rincones de mi cerebro diciendo

"Katara, ves el enorme pilo de cajas, esas son tus pertenencias, se buena chica y ordénalas".

Hice caso omiso a la dichosa voz, y usé lo más ligero que encontré, por su puesto sin antes no darme una buena ducha que calmara la gran nube negra de confusión en mi cabeza, no me molesté en usar maquillaje…aquello no iba del todo bien conmigo, pero nunca descartaba la idea de usar colores sobre mi rostro, es algo normal supuse…

Al bajar las escaleras Haru y Sokka se encontraban en la sala, cuando un extraño olor me hizo cosquillas la nariz haciendo que la rozara involuntariamente, al parecer no estábamos solos, papá se encontraba frente a la estufa con una pijama de lunares

"¡oh, ahora entiendo la manía de mis pijamas!"

-Buenos días Katara- La voz de Haru me sorprendió con un cordial saludo convirtiendo ese pequeño momento en un pan de dulce.

-Buenos días – Respondí, el sonrió cálidamente, Sokka no se inmuto en hablarme "mal educado" estaba tan concentrado observando si su arco tenia algún desperfecto.

-Buenos días princesa!- Me senté en el comedor que se encontraba en la cocina mientras papá colocaba los platos con un espeso huevo frito sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días…papá- Mi voz se torno enfática en la ultima palabra que pronuncié y por supuesto papá se dio cuenta de ello arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Sucede algo?, te has levantado de mal humor, es verdad había olvidado decirte que dentro de un par de horas vendrá el técnico para lo del internet, esta todo bien con ello?

-Si…supongo llevo dos días sin actualizar mi blog, imagínate un 16 de Octubre vacio en un blog donde millón gente se estaciona a leer las redacciones, es como si de un pago se tratara…todo aquello al dia

-Si, entiendo pero debes dejar tus obsesiones a un lado-

-No son obsesiones, papá-

-Esta bien, esta bien Katara- Me digné a introducir el cubierto en la superficie burbujeante y grasosa del huevo a medio quemar

-He llegado esta madrugada, tuve una junta importante…ya sabes se acercan las audiciones…lo raro es que no he tenido contacto con el padre de Yue en dos días

-En serio?, el tío Bato ya nos presentó a ella y a...su amigo- Dudé un momento resaltar la presencia del chico extraño

-Conociste a Aang?- Preguntó mi padre mientras corría hacia mi puesto con ese mandil amarillo que mareaba

-Uhm…si…hay algo malo?-

-Bueno no exactamente, es un chico raro - las palabras de mi padre siguieron cavando el profundo pozo de mis dudas

-Si, lo es…pero se ve buena persona-

-Y lo es…- Mi padre tomó asiento junto a mi – Sokka! Haru! El desayuno

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?-

-Bueno…su padre y yo éramos conocidos…el Gran Gyatso-

-Solo…conocidos?- Fije la vista en sus ojos, tratando de descubrir alguna falta a la honestidad

-Bueno…eso es otra historia-

-Podrías…contármela?- En seguida la mirada de mi padre cambio su forma como si estuviese preocupado

-Que hay de desayunar…huevos revueltos, donde esta el café?- Sokka llegó como dueño y señor de la nevera abriendo las dos puertas a la vez, interrumpiéndome y tirando al piso toda mi curiosidad

-No hay café, sobrevivimos con lo existente, si gustan saldremos de compras en un par de horas- La cara de Sokka se desfiguró en una mueca de horror, la misma que Haru idolatró, mi hermano era tan expresivo a veces…

-Papá he oído de Haru sobre los nuevos maestros que vendrán, dime que no son unos vejestorios-

-Lamento decepcionarte Sokka pero así es…lo bueno es que todas son unas buenas damas, en especial tu maestra-

-Cuándo llega?-

-En una semana, ella vive muy lejos en la ciudad de Redsparck-

-Oh…es una tirana- Sokka rodo los ojos indiferentemente

-Pero que dices?!- Papá sollozó un poco enojado

-Vamos papá, sabemos que es así…todos los ciudadanos de allí por ser primermundistas oprimen a las demás ciudades o acaso ya olvidaste el enfrentamiento del Muro de Fuego?

-Esa es historia, pasada hijo…se muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo-

-Es historia papá, es historia- Sokka se levanto de la mesa, se notaba fastidiado y esa mueca en sus labios que le adornaba, era tan particular de el, de inmediato papá lo siguió con la mirada y volvió a mi, era mas que suficiente ver en sus ojos que Sokka estaba molesto, incomodo era tan notable su personalidad iracunda

-Papá…a lo mejor es porque le esta costando acostumbrarse- Acaricie su puño encogido

-Apenas lleva un dia, conozco muy bien a Sokka es un chico experimental, y por lo que veo no se esta llevando bien con nada-

Terminamos la conversación, yo apenas comí un cuarto de la porción de desayuno, lo demás fue a parar a la basura, frente a la mirada cómplice de Haru, que había hecho lo mismo.

Subí nuevamente a mi habitación a terminar de desempacar, cabe recalcar que me tomo tres horas y quince minutos desenredar el alboroto, esperé a que papá nos llevara al centro tal y como lo había dicho, pero oí el crujido de un auto poco tiempo después del desayuno, por lo que supuse que tendría un dia ocupado, más que el de nosotros, yacía en la cama tirada mirando fijamente mi laptop sobre el escritorio, no tenia nada mas que hacer y actualizar mi blog era imposible, el técnico tampoco había llegado la frustración ya se apoderaba de mi poco a poco.

Bajé a la sala dispuesta a dar un paseo por la casa, el jardín era lo suficientemente grande como para pasar una velada allí, Sokka hizo un ademan interrogatorio

-Al Jardín- contesté, el solo asintió un "si", Haru salió tras mío, no pude evadir preguntar a donde se dirigía uniformado y con una gran mochila sobre sus hombros, el respondió que tenia practica y había acordado encontrarse con su equipo en menos de 45 minutos

Al salir finalmente de la casa, sentí la brisa acariciarme…como si tratase de pedirme autorización para hacerlo, la idea de andar descalza me invadió, me quité la sandalias y las deje en el portal.

El césped clorofílico era tan cálido y cosquilleaba la planta de mis pies, allí me encontré al señor que limpiaba el estanque y alimentaba las carpas, un señor bonachón de 60 años de edad aproximadamente, sonreía al punto de conmoverme…era fascinante como unos peces podían causar tanta conmoción en una persona…ellas se movían agitando fuerte sus aletas revoloteando en el agua turbia, el hombre me miró y sonrió aquel gesto me recordó a Gran Gran, ya de hecho extrañaba sus deliciosos desayunos de chocolate caliente y pan confitado, me acerqué a el y le pregunté

-Hace cuánto esta aquí?, ha ingerido alimento?-

-Por supuesto hermosa señorita, fue hace un momento que llegué gracias por tu preocupación- El hombre me contradijo al llevarse a la boca una taza de humeante te.

-Perfecto, hace muy bien su trabajo- mire de sobremanera el estanque, las carpas ya se encontraban tranquilas flotando unas sobre otras entrecruzadas.

-Nada mas cautivador que el halago de una hermosa joven, al calor de sus hermosos piececitos- el hombre soltó una carcajada casi dejando ver su dentadura completamente, estoy segura de haberme sonrojado al punto de hacer explotar un termómetro

-Iroh! Que gusto verte- ¿Cuándo entro Aang que su presencia paso desapercibida?, el es como el aire silencioso…pero esta ahí…saludó con un abrazo al hombre panzón

-Joven Aang que gusto verlo, dentro de poco tiempo pasaré a regar su jardín- El hombre recogía las mangueras y los frascos de comida mientras cantaba una particular canción con su voz desafinada a mas no poder

"_**Las hojas de la vid  
La caída es tan lenta  
Al igual que los depósitos frágil, pequeño  
Drifting en la espuma**_

Little boy soldado  
Vamos marchando a casa  
Valiente soldadito  
Viene marchando a casa"

-Buenos días Katara- Aang estacionó su bicicleta frente a los maceteros de la entrada, bajando la palanca de estación saco de la canasta que pertenecía al móvil una caja llena de botecitos de todos los colores y en ellos los pequeñitos y frágiles tallos de una futura primavera

-Buenos días- respondí cordialmente evitando el contacto de su mirada, estaba sonriendo…- Estas muy feliz hoy ese humor es contagiante – Desvié la mirada nuevamente al señor "Iroh" como se llamaba ese amable ente.

"_**Las hojas de la vid  
La caída es tan lenta  
Al igual que los depósitos frágil, pequeño  
Drifting en la espuma**_

Little boy soldado  
Vamos marchando a casa  
Valiente soldadito  
Viene marchando a casa"

-Conoces muy bien a ese señor- Pregunte acercándome a la cajita que sostenía en sus delgadas manos mientras el hombre de edad se marchaba

-Lo suficiente como para ser mi segundo padre y el de mi mejor amigo- Sonrió, mientras bajaba cada uno de los botecitos

-Se ve muy buena persona-

-Y lo es, si en algún momento deseas un consejo no dudes en acudir al Dragón del Oeste

-Dragón del Oeste?- Aang se agachó y recogió la basta de sus jeans descubriendo sus blancas y torneadas pantorrillas

-Si…su palabra quema, su sabiduría queda- Respondió Aang quien me miraba desde el suelo arqueando su cuello para poder observarme mejor

-Fantástico-

-Fantástico también seria que compartieras conmigo este momento, te gusta la botánica?- su risa se ensancho mas al borde de formar arrugas en sus parpados

-Algo…las plantas son interesantes-

-Interesante tu interés, son Lirios Panda-

-Trabalenguas?- Reí por su absurda comparación.

-Algo, en esta época los Lirios Panda son mas vistosos igual que las colas de caballo, yo soy el encargado de esparcir la buena nueva, los Lirio Panda son plantas de buen augurio mucho mas para quienes ocupan las fortalezas que levantan económicamente esta ciudad – ¿Me ayudas a sembrarlos?, crecen muy rápido en dos semanas sus hojas ya estarán alimentándose del sol-

-Por supuesto, no es la primera vez, hasta he atendido partos- su mirada se tornó de impresión, esperando a que siguiera mi relato – Mi abuelo aparte de Arquero es veterinario, el me ha enseñado mucho y créeme estaría ansiosa si pudiera ver un animal con razón nacer- Nos dirigimos a un extremo del jardín en donde se podía notar claramente la ausencia vegetal

-Hablando de eso…Yue me ha pedido que te dijera que si podías y que me respondieras- Hablaba como una cotorra sus rosados labios se movían al compás de sus palabras y sus ojos se intensificaban en cada mueca

-Al grano Aang, me estas confundiendo- lleve mi mano a su hombro esperando a que tomara aire, exhalara y me dijera de una buena vez alguna oración con elocuencia y sentido

-Bueno, hoy tienes una charla con los miembros del equipo, 4 de la tarde, aun no han llegado mas solicitudes de ingreso, por lo que tu posibilidad de pertenecer allí es muy asertiva-

-Genial, estaré allí- Por primera vez sonreí de verdad, fije la mirada en los tallos de ese ser vivo futuramente completo, en verdad me habían traído buen augurio.

Al final los inicios del Lirio Panda quedaron atados a la tierra, seguro Aang debe llevar tiempo en eso, su labrar era delicado y su toque con la tierra era excepcional.

Sokka salió y se detuvo en la entrada como si hallara en su mente alguna razón lógica para expresar el cuadro frente a el

-Hola Sokka como has estado?- Aang se levanto de inmediato, sin antes haberme hechado una tormenta de tierra sobre el cabello, camino hasta Sokka y le estrecho la mano, la misma que se apreciaba llena de tierra en su totalidad

-Eh…hola Aang… verdad?- Miro dubitativamente la mano frente a el pero al final correspondió

-Si! Me acuerdo perfectamente de ti-

-Claro nos conocimos ayer-

-Claro! Lo conociste ayer que eres tan bueno recordando su nombre- camine hasta ellos apoyándome en el hombro de mi hermano.

-Katara…- regaño mi hermano acompañándole un suspiro cansado- Iré a dar unas vueltas necesito despejar mi mente-

-Vamos Sokka, si quieres pudo tocar el saxo para ti, tengo melodías alegres que reviven los malos espíritus- Intervino Aang.

-Esta es la clase de amigos que tienes?- Me miro indignado, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un amargado.

-Vamos, Aang no lo hizo con mala intención, por cierto saldré yo también tengo una cita con Yue- Juro que vi lo ojos de Sokka salirse de su posición y su colita de alce estremecerse.

-Es verdad y es tarde, yo también me marcho mi trabajo en la Orden del Loto Blanco ha terminado- Aang se dirigió a una de las llaves cerca del estanque para lavar sus manos, seco el sudor que caía de sobremanera por su frente y bajo las bastas del pantalón, su sonrisa nunca desapareció.

-Iré contigo!-

-No, por supuesto que no, no puedes acompañarme Sokka esta reunión es privada es muy importante para mi, entiendes si la arruinas?-

No seria mala idea, quizás puedas estar enterado del tema- Aang ya había abordado su bicicleta moviéndola a penas para salir, lo mire con recelo "entrometido".

Gracias Aang!- en serio…no entendió mi sarcasmo, volvió a sonreír!

Es en el Café Bar de la Tía Wu…al norte de aquí…un par de cuadras mas se encuentra la cuadra de los besos allí esta situada la cafetería, Nos vemos!- Aang salió finalmente, solo respondí su despedida en voz baja.

Vamos Katara esta es una oportunidad!, sabes cuan importante es ella para mi-

No aspires cielo, estando en las profundidades Sokka- subí a galope las escaleras mientras el me miraba desde el primer escalón

Katara!-

Perfecto si deseas puedes quedarte afuera, no entiendo como puedes hacerlo…estas obsesionado-

Es un hecho, no me dejaras afuera créeme- en pocos segundo ya estaba encerrado en su cuarto alistándose

**SOKKA POV**

En serio estoy empezando a arrepentirme de estar aquí, Haru es un buen amigo pero extraño todo de mi antiguo Hogar, no tengo mejores cosas que hacer…aun no llega la maestra de arquería y me siento frustrado, veré a Yue… su presencia calmará mis dudas pero aun tengo que conservar el hecho de que estoy aquí por mi hermana.

**AANG POV **

Aun sigo preocupado por Yue aun recuerdo sus lagrimas y su cabeza en mi regazo…la admiro demasiado, me pregunto que es lo que hará de ahora en adelante, su decisión esta tomada y no dará vuelta atrás, por mas que se lo haya preguntado millón veces y propuesto miles de formas para que no tomara decisiones de las cuales se arrepienta toda su vida, tanto como deseo que mi mejor amigo y Katara tengan una salida para toda esta situación, hoy era su primera entrevista con Yue esta tan cerca de nosotros que…tengo miedo.

La voz de Appa me salvo de un trance depresivo, "suerte", alguien llama a la puerta bajé lo mas rápido que pude…

Una joven de cabello largo tocaba el timbre central, el equipaje a su derecha y la carta de invitación en su mano izquierda.

-¿Hola, esta es Lirio Panda?- Preguntó ella mientras se acercaba mas, yo abrí las rejas…ella aun indecisa pero al final entró.

-Soy Aang Dilaward! Mucho gusto y así es esta es Lirio panda, eres una aspirante?-

-Mucho gusto Aang soy Suki Owais, si…soy aspirante y como vez me han aceptado …puedes venir- Ella pareció hablar sola, pero un joven de mas o menos su edad la acompañaba, fue realmente extraño me miro y empezó a temblar

-Otra vez no…sabia que no era buena idea traerte conmigo- Ella lo abrazó y le dio palmadas en las mejillas, pronto parecía botar espuma por su boca ella me miro con horror

-Disculpa se que no es adecuado pero me llevarías a mi habitación, soy bailarina y la persona aquí es mi novio, como vez esta obsesionado contigo por eso esa extraña forma de comportarse, le dan ataques epilépticos- el chico no dio mas y se desmayo ella tomo su brazo y lo guindó sobre sus hombros

-Es extraño Suki, Bienvenida- Pasamos, ella no se inmuto en mostrar alguna impresión…para nada me miro nuevamente y la dirigí a su habitación ella dejo su equipaje en medio de la sala

-Disculpa por darte problemas en tu primer día- ella negó, una presencia extraña pero ya no estaré solo

**KATARA POV**

Y dieron las 3:30 del 16 de Octubre, caminaba junto a mi hermano, pisando cada adoquín que se interponía sujetando fuertemente su mano, estaba nerviosa…no tenia un monólogo para expresar, pero mis sentimientos delataban todo aquello que quería soltar de mí, levante la mirada al cielo buscando algún rincón entre esas nubes blancas que me diera la tranquilidad suficiente para no decir una tontería…de esto dependía mi futuro

Doblamos la primera esquina, decidí que en el corto tiempo que caminaría dejaría de pensar en mi afortunada situación, o estallaría de nervios

Pasamos por las primeras tiendas, el primer semáforo de la carretera y la primera jardinería. Una linda carreta con girasoles, orquídeas y lirios panda, en ese momento vino Aang a mi mente, sonreí, chico extraño pensé…

Una tienda de ropa femenina con un bigote gracioso como publicidad, y la cara robusta e iracunda de un guardia

-Sokka-

-Uhm?-

-Creo que es un Dai Lee-

-Parece-

Mire a mi hermano, su mente no estaba conmigo quien sabe si estará en alguna dimensión subalterna llamada "Yue".

Al doblar la siguiente esquina nos topamos a un camino largo, diagonal frente se encontraba un letrero atornillado a un poste "La cuadra de los besos"…ahí era el lugar tal y como lo había indicado Aang, Sokka apretó fuerte mi mano yo correspondí de igual manera, mire mi muñeca al reloj precisamente y faltaban 29 minutos para que llegaran, cruzamos la calle y llegamos al Café de la Tía Wu. La campanita detrás de la puerta y el aroma a incienso le daban el toque vintage, ahora entendía por que el nombre "la cuadra de los besos", la mayoría de las personas que divisaba a través del cristal iban tomadas de las manos, unas abrazadas otras simplemente sonriendo demostrando claramente afecto el uno por el otro.

Mi hermano tomaba un milkshake, yo me dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana.

Al rato una limosina se estacionó en la entrada, más atrás un tumulto de gente, las personas dentro del café comenzaron a tensarse y a la vez a alarmarse, rumores y murmullos aquí…allá.

Yue entraba con 3 chicos mas atrás, llevaba su cabello suelto con una gorrita sobre el, su vestido blanco de mangas bombachas mas arriba de sus rodillas y unas suaves ballerinas color salmón, ella de inmediato me reconoció, los demás chicos eran conformados por una pareja y otro muchacho fornido de ojos azules.

-Katara! Un gusto gracias por venir me alegra que Aang halla legado a ti por mi- una mujer mayor de largos vestidos rojos cerraba la puerta y discutía con los fotógrafos, las demás personas seguían admirando al equipo

-El gusto es mío, estoy agradecida por tu invitación-

-Hola Yue!- Saludo mi hermano fijando su rostro en ella, quien dulcemente le sonreía

-Como estas Sokka me alegro que hayas venido también-

-En serio?!...ehm…digo gracias, ya sabes Katara no puede salir sola-

-No le hagas caso, el quiso venir…es mi llavero-

-Katara!- los demás chicos rieron, estoy seguro que Sokka desearía ser una avestruz en este momento

-Ahora que estamos todos en buen clima empezare presentándolos a todos, podrías presentarte tu primero?- Yue dirigió su atención a mi, Sokka empezó a jugar con el aire dentro del vaso

-Ah, por supuesto, Soy Katara Swarts un gusto conocerlos a todos-

-Perfecto! Yo soy Hhan Nasirh- Reconocí de inmediato el alardeo del joven fornido, su mirada intimidante y esa actitud pedante

-Un gusto Hhan- Sokka intervino de inmediato, ya sentía sus ojos entrecerrados y posados sobre el...

-Ellos son Farrokh Rauf y su esposa Phin- la pareja no se veía de edad, eran personas jóvenes

-Un gusto Katara, esfuérzate en verdad necesitamos alguien que valga la pena- Farrokh era un hombre de sonrisa amable, mas alto que Sokka y de lentes, su cabello liso y caído le hacían ver como una adolescente

-Ya lo sabes, estaremos pendientes de ti…a no ser que a Meng le de una crisis existencial quizás dejemos de prestarte atención…solo quizás- Ella rió igual que los demás a excepción de Sokka y yo

-Meng es otra compañera de equipo- comprendí entonces, la misma mujer que cerro la puerta colocaba 6 vasos de jugo en nuestras mesas

-Gracias Tía Wu…pasare uno de estos días a tu despacho, necesito una lectura-

-Ven cuando quieras, Meng pasará mas tarde a visitar a Aang espero no le digas le lleva unas deliciosas galletas que ella misma preparó-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Gracias querida le diré-

-Valla Aang es muy solicitado- Respondí al momento en que la Tía Wu se alejo a la mesa de frente

-Bueno…si…el y Meng….son especiales…seguimos?- Yue cambio de inmediato la conversación evadiendo a medias mi pregunta

-Cuando será la audición?- Sokka bebió un sorbo de su jugo verde captando la atención de Yue

-Gracias por preguntar Sokka ese era mi siguiente tema, eres muy oportuno-

-Agradece me preocupo por ti- Me susurro el susodicho al oído

-Como si ese en realidad fuera tu interés- Tome de igual manera un sorbo de mi bebida, Farrokh y Phin rieron captando de inmediato el sarcasmo, les devolví la sonrisa Yue ya desfiguraba su rostro a uno de confusión

-Sucede algo?-

-No!, solo mi hermano haciendo mi vida imposible…me gustaría saber la fecha, necesito estar preparada-

-Esta bien, pero Sokka no tiene cara de ser un odioso-

-No tiene cara?, lo es- Todos rieron incluso el

-Bien, las audiciones para Lirio Panda, Orden del Loto Blanco y Wuan Shuan empezaran dentro de dos semanas tengo entendido que los maestros tienen una semana para llegar,

-Algo similar escuché de mi padre-

-Me alegro que Hakoda te haya adelantado algo-

-¿Conoces a mi padre?-

-Si! Es un buen amigo de mi papá el consejal y el coordinador de las ligas Arnook-

-Estupendo!-

-Así es, bueno Katara no me queda mucho tiempo por aquí, tenemos una junta de prensa mi objetivo era conocerte un poco mas, nos contarías de ti?

-Lamento quitarles su tiempo, con gusto lo hare- Respire hondo, separando las ideas y desechando los malos pensamientos

-Soy muy buena escuchando-

-Tengo 17 años y desde muy pequeña he amado el patinaje, no solo por que mi madre lo practicaba sino porque ella me lo heredo, ella es mi fuente de inspiración mas grande y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por convertirme en una profesional-

-Creo que solo intentas ser como ella-

-Que?- Hhan, interrumpió de nuevo…me esta cansando esta persona

-Que quieres tener lo mismo que ella, pero créeme no lo podrás lograr- Sus palabras para mi fueron como puñales, directo al corazón

-Basta Hhan, guarda tus observaciones para después pondrás nerviosa a Katara-

-No…gracias Yue, pero Hhan quiero responder a tu comentario, no intento parecerme a mi madre, ella fue única...tan solo intento superarla-

-Bueno campeón la escuchaste- Sokka daba otro sorbo a su bebida

-Lo siento mucho Katara, Hhan es así…creo que su personalidad es una prueba a superar para ti-

-Uhm…no debes preocuparte, tan rápido como se pronuncian las palabras, así de rápido es el pasar de la gente-

-Interesante chicos, pero Phin y yo nos debemos retirar…Yue nos adelantaremos a la junta, Hhan vienes con nosotros?-

-Por supuesto, no que me quedare a ver la función de una aficionada-

-Hhan…basta, vete de una vez, Farrokh ,Phin díganle a mi padre que llegare en una hora-

-Llamaste a Pathik para que te venga a recoger?-

-No…no quiero molestarlo seguro acompañará a Aang y a Meng-

-Esta bien, nos vemos- Farrokh y Phin siguieron y con un ademan se despidieron de la famosa Tía Wu, pero Hhan regresó- ¿Seguro que podrás llegar?- Incomodándome nuevamente con esa personalidad pedante

-Puedo hacerlo…gracias- Yue lo miró y le sonrió con sutileza

-Esta bien…nos vemos-

-Lo siento mucho Katara pero Hhan…a veces es así, no comprendo como pude llegar a quererlo-

-No te preocupes, es un compañero de equipo-

-De hecho es un pedante- Sokka intervino curvando la comisura de su labio inferior en señal de enojo

-Lo se…es muy interesante tu historia siento mucho lo de tu mamá, sabes también es mi ejemplo a seguir, estoy segura que llegaste a escucharme hablar sobre ella, Kya era una joven fantástica-

-Si…mi madre lo era todo-

-Por eso creo que esta en tus manos si estar con nosotros o no-

-Me esforzare…pero el equipo esta completo, porque necesitan a alguien mas?-

-Humm…bueno eso es aun un secreto de estado, cuando lo tengamos bien coordinado te enteraras- No era mi imaginación, sus ojos se apagaron y su voz bajo en intensidad sentí la esencia de la incomodidad en su persona

-Entiendo no te preocupes, hay algo mas que deseo saber ¿Dónde se encuentra la pista de patinaje?

-Oh! Eso es algo fundamental, esta al Sur al lado de la Universidad Estatal de Ba Sing Se es muy fácil llegar allí y se encuentra aquí mismo en el sector alto

-Perfecto, entonces empezare a entrenar desde mañana-

-Me alegro que estés decidida-

-Podrías acompañarnos…si no tienes una agenda apretada- Y ahí…el Cupido de Sokka en acción

-Muchas gracias Sokka, pero me quedare en la casa de mi padre aun tengo un par de asuntos que atender

-Lastima, te divertirías con nosotros- Sus palabras sonaron tristes, rechazado indirectamente

-Pero podría acompañarlos en otra ocasión- Yue agarró su mano, el pronto empezó a mover sus pies inquietamente bajo la mesa

-Maravilloso!- Yue sonrió e inclino su cabeza a un lado, me miro fijamente

-Tienes los mismos ojos de Kya-

-Oh…eso dicen- lance una mirada conocedora mientras que por otro lado mi corazón se aceleraba

-Que les parece si nos vamos caminando, tengo que salir temprano aun me falta por alistarme- Yue llamo a la tía Wu con una seña, ella llego de inmediato sonriendo toda la caminata

-Tía Wu fue un gusto que me hayas recibido, disculpa por meterte siempre, me pregunto si algún dia los paparazzi cometerán algún atentando contra ti-

-No te preocupes querida…quienes son tus acompañantes?-

-Déjame presentarte a Katara Swarts y a su hermano Sokka, ella es nuestra primera aspirante a entrar al equipo-

-Mucho gusto- salude cordialmente, mientras ella tomaba una de mis manos y observaba las líneas plasmadas en la palma, extrañamente sonreía – Sucede algo?-

-Oh, para nada mi niña veo un gran futuro en tu vida, un romance inesperado, cuídate de ello muchacha son los mas inspiradores y se ven muy poco-

-Uhm…gracias-

-Que ve en mi mano!, apuesto que me dirá lo mismo "piensa positivo" es lo mismo que dicen todos- Sokka extendió su mano a la señora ella lo miro con aburrimiento-Tranquilo estoy ciega para las personas como tu-

-Tía Wu es una gran adivina, viste a todas las parejas que cruzaban por esta calle?, ella es la fuerte conexión entre esas personas aunque no lo creas-

-Maravilloso…aunque no me lo esperaba-

-Las cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas muchacha-

-Nos vamos ya?- Sokka rodó los ojos, Yue y yo nos levantamos y caminamos hasta la entrada

-Nos vemos! Gracias por todo- Salimos sonrientes a excepción de Sokka, la gente aun seguía mirándonos, nos paseábamos con una estrella como si nada, en cualquier momento nos caería una avalancha de personas, pero ella seguía caminando como si nada tan delicada y fina su vestido se ondeaba y su cabello se acomodaba al viento, Sokka perdido en ella se cambio de posición quedando entre los dos, Yue,

-Veras…Yue es maravilloso que estés tan cerca de mi hermana-

-Hago lo que debo, Katara necesita prepararse y le costara mucho- Ella apretaba su cartera beige de mano mientras le sonreía educadamente

-Si, ella se a esforzado mucho, bueno el punto es que yo también he venido para seguir mi sueño-

-Interesante Sokka, también estas en la Orden del Loto Blanco por lo que sigues una disciplina deportiva-

-Llegamos a la calle larga y cruzamos, ya nos alejábamos de las primeras tiendas surcando el camino hasta nuestra casa

-Si, así es soy arquero-

-Fantástico! Sabes en los bosques aledaños de esta ciudad la temporada de caza se lleva a cabo 1 mes, los mejores se adentran en las profundidades y salen con una recompensa-

-En serio?, podría practicar allí-

-Déjame decirte que no me agrada que lastimen a los animales, podrías practicar con los arboles es una buena opción-

-Jamás haría algo que te desagrade- Ella sonrió y no le respondió, el silencio se hizo presente por tres minutos, que para mi fueron una eternidad, llegamos a la siguiente cuadra y ya a lo lejos se divisaban los portales café de la casa.

-Me quedaré en esta cuadra podre seguir un atajo hasta Lirio Panda, muchas gracias a ustedes dos Katara te espero en una semana, practica mucho- Ella me dio un cálido abrazo al que correspondí de la misma forma

-Nos vemos Sokka- Se estiró en puntitas para besar su mejilla, ni siquiera parpadeó solo movió los ojos a ella, mientras yo lo estiraba de la mano para que caminara

-Es fantástica-

-Lo es Sokka lo es, ¿me acompañaras mañana verdad?-

-Esta bien, esta bien-

-Gracias hermano!-lo abrace desde un costado, el sonrió

-Solo si me compras el live action del concierto de hace dos días de mi banda favorita-

-Pero que interesado!- Llegamos a casa Haru ya estaba en ella y había hecho las compras con papá aunque no estuviere en casa había un montón de bolsas de víveres sobre la mesa

-Por fin! Muero de hambre- Sokka se dirigió la mesa a rebuscar entre las fundas, yo apenas y salude a Haru, necesitaba descargar la emoción subí rápidamente las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación…suspiré, sentí que aquel aire expulsado se iban todos mi miedos y temores, pero siempre…siempre queda un poco de ello sentía las cuencas de mis ojos envueltas en lágrimas… **"emoción"**… estaba a una semana de mi primera audición la cita me había agradado a excepción de la personalidad apestosa de Hanh, Farrokh y Phin eran una pareja encantadora y Yue…ella era como un helado de chocolate derritiéndose en una tarde acalorada manchando a todos con su empalagoso sabor…y mas a mi hermano.

Mi segundo dia había sido inesperado…un jardinero, una adivina y la audición.

18 paginas de Word este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito de esta historia, gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que sigan mi historia.

Muchas gracias

Feliz Año! :DD


End file.
